


Reasons for Horny Ghosts to Leave City Hall

by TheAlchemistsDaughter



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny' POV, First Person, Formerly on FF.net, Ghost Powers, High School, It's only been 8 years, Just edited it a bit and wrote the sexy epilogue I knew WE WERE ALL DYING FOR, M/M, New edition of old fic, Oh and Vlad is still the Mayor in this, Poor Danny, Porn masterpiece tbh, SUPER PORNY ENDING, Vlad is a perv, like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlchemistsDaughter/pseuds/TheAlchemistsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad's been wanting Danny for a while now, and he decides to do something about it. </p>
<p>That something is using his ghost-powers to sexually harass Danny at school.</p>
<p>It's surprisingly effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Education Day

Chapter 1: Education Day

The student body had known that Amityville’s esteemed mayor was going to visit their school for some time now. It was part of a new scheme patronizingly called “Education Day.” They had spent the last week preparing for it, hanging banners and so on. Everyone seemed more or less excited, and the teachers were positively beside themselves. Watching the female teachers start paying attention to their appearances with a style that was at least twenty years out of date was making me feel a little sick, actually.

 

I think I could be forgiven for not jumping for joy at the idea of having Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, my eternal nemesis, come to my school. As if school wasn’t bad enough already. I know him better than anyone in this place, and I say he’s up to something. He wouldn’t propose something like this out of the kindness of his shrivelled, black heart.

 

It might be good publicity, he might just be bored, but those reasons are not enough in themselves to make him drag his ass into a building full of teenagers at 8:30 in the morning. There was something more going on here, there always was, especially when I’m involved. He’d just better not be trying to make me his son again.

 

In fact, he’d better stay away from me altogether. God, this is probably all just some elaborate scheme to get to me. In recent months, he’s made his intentions very clear. Way, _way_ too clear, if you ask me. He’s even more insane than usual if he thinks I am in any way attracted to him. He must be off his meds.

 

I am not, repeat _not_ , going to be _with_ him.

 

At all.

 

But especially not in _that_ way.

 

I mean, that’s just, ew.

 

So it’s just great that he’s coming to my school. Looks like today’s just going to be one of those days, only instead of fighting evil ghosts, I’m going to be fighting off the advances of one evil half-ghost in particular.

 

This is my life. You want it? It’s yours.

 

Nevertheless, I made sure to get to school on time. I can’t afford to be late again. One more wrong move and I’m in detention. Every student is to gather outside for first period to watch Vlad give some inspirational speech on a little podium that the principal rented especially (Big Yay). Then the cheerleaders will do their thing, the marching band, Mr Lancer will undoubtedly have some kind of speech prepared.

 

Hopefully, it will be short. Ghost powers are a great thing in many ways, but when they can’t even get you out of boring school assemblies, then really, what good are they?

 

It went exactly as I thought it would. I tuned out everything that was happening (in order to preserve some degree of sanity) and just kept my eyes on Vlad the whole time, making sure he didn’t try anything. But he just sat there looking smug as usual. Occasionally he would scan the crowd and catch my eye, but I was always quick to look away.

 

That would just make him more smug, the bastard. He would look back at whatever was going on with a look of eager anticipation. He was definitely planning something, and chances are, it was to do with me.

 

He gave some phoney speech about how education is so very important in today’s world, and how children are the future and his number one priority as mayor. Don’t make me laugh. Or vomit, whichever. Everyone applauded at the end of course, then the bell rang for second lesson, and we were released, thank merciful God.

 

I knew Vlad was going to spend the next hour observing a class before he had to go back to City Hall and his duties as leader of “our great town, Amityville,” but nobody knew which class as he was going to choose himself at random.

 

Random, my goddamn ghostly ass.

 

How did I not see it coming? How could I have not known that this was obviously his plan? It couldn’t have been any other way. But when I walked into class, and saw his smug face sitting at the teacher’s desk, silver hair glinting in the pale sun from the window, his eyes immediately zoning in on mine, I still stopped dead in my tracks.

 

That is, until Dash shoved me from behind since I was blocking the door, and sent me stumbling to my seat. I sat as low as I could, while Miss Krantz giggled and fawned over Vlad as he basically gave her lesson for her. All she did was snap viciously that we’d “Better pay attention, ‘cause there’s going to be a test on this!”

 

“Now, now, my dear Mrs Krantz, young minds need a soft hand, and gentle persuasion,” said Vlad, in his election winning, melt-the-hearts-of-old-ladies-everywhere voice. I hated the way he looked at me then. I hope he saw my grimace of disgust.

 

“It’s Miss,” she giggled, patting her perm and blinking at him from behind her horn-rimmed glasses. _Get a hold of yourself, woman,_ I thought. _Where’s your self-respect?_

 

He turned back to her. “Miss, then,” he replied, smiling a million watts in her direction. She looked so flustered I thought she was going to hyperventilate. That would have been pretty good, actually.

 

_You don’t have a snowball’s chance in hell,_ I thought. _And throwing yourself at him won’t do you any good. He is way out of your league, Missy, even I can see that._

 

Suddenly, the bell rang, taking me by surprise. That had to be the first time I hadn’t been watching the clock. Even more amazing, the class gave Vlad the chance to say his regretful good-byes and tell us how thankful he was that we had allowed him this experience, yaddi yaddi yadda, before packing up.

 

Once I got out into the corridor, I let out a huge breath I hadn’t even known I was holding. The ordeal was over. Vlad was going back to whatever it was he did as mayor. Today was free to become just another day of school. So far, it had been incident free. Maybe I had been wrong about Vlad.

 

No. I was never wrong about Vlad. Which could only mean the worst was yet to come.


	2. Chemistry

Chapter 2: Chemistry

 

I was right.

 

The second I crossed the threshold into the chemistry lab I realized my mistake. I had totally forgotten the test we were having today.

 

I was so dead.

 

Completely 100% screwed.

 

I was more nailed than my Grandpa’s thumb, and that’s saying something. He has a fidelity card at the ER.

 

I groaned in my head and committed myself to my fate, trudging miserably to my seat at the back. The teacher had already passed out the papers and I turned mine over, scanning the front page for anything I might remember. Resigned to failure, I got my pencil case out of my bag and made a start.

 

It took me five minutes to go through the whole test and answer whatever I could. I sighed, and stared at the front page again, desperately willing myself to recall the appropriate lessons. I nibbled on the end of my pen absentmindedly. I knew my distress showed on my face but I didn’t care. I saw that no one was looking as I scanned the room around me.

 

“Oh, come now, Daniel, surely you’re not stuck already?”

 

I had to seize hold of the desk to stop myself from falling off my chair, and my shout of surprise was mercifully swallowed into a painful hiccup. I quickly looked around me, practically giving myself whiplash in the process.

 

I appeared to be alone, but I knew that voice, and I knew it was perfectly possible that _he_ was there. I strained my ears, listening for any further indication that I was being watched, but everything seemed normal. I narrowed my eyes, letting him know I was not amused.

 

“Vlad?” I whispered through gritted teeth, trying not to let anyone around me hear.

 

“Yes, Daniel?” The words came out of the empty air, though thankfully his voice was lowered. This could not be happening to me. This would be too cruel. How could he do this?

 

Ooh, this was so like him!

 

“What are you doing?!” I hissed. I heard the bastard laugh, low and amused.

 

“I just thought I’d spend some quality time with you,” he said, trying to sound hurt. As if he had ever had feelings.

 

“Don’t start - ”

 

“No talking!” called the teacher from the front of the room. I couldn’t afford to be talking to myself in class, that would get me more beatings and locker-stuffings than normal. I pulled out a loose page and started writing.

 

_Don’t start that with me again! GET LOST!_

Part of me was hoping this was all just a hallucination or a cruel joke, but after a moment, a pencil floated out of my pencil case, seemingly on its own, and began to write.

 

It was so bizarre to see the pencil writing by itself that I just stared at it for a moment. But then I quickly realized that if anyone cared to look in my direction, they would also see the haunted pencil asserting its independence, so I positioned my bag to block it from sight as best I could.

 

_But, Daniel, I feel it’s time to end this feud between us. I’m sure you’ll find I have my redeeming features once you get to know me._

I could almost hear the wink in his voice and it creeped me out. I hastily wrote back;

 

_I do know you, that’s the problem! Get it through your thick head, I’m not interested!_

 

The pencil moved again.

 

_I’m confident I’ll win you in the end. I have all day._

 

 _ALL DAY_!? This could not be happening. This was like one of those nightmares where you turn up at school and realise you’re naked. My worst enemy hadn’t really gone ghost and followed me into class, invisible. He wasn’t really going to spend the day trying to convince me to go out with him. It was just some horrible, horrible nightmare.

 

Though it did sound worryingly like something he would do. I looked back at the paper. He had written “Love, Vlad” under his last note.

 

I had known he was going to pull something, but I never suspected this! Well, I would just have to get rid of him, show him that it was a lost cause. But right then I had a test to fail.

 

I ignored Vlad, and went back to the paper in front of me. I understood even less now, my brain was so frazzled. I forced myself to focus, the end of my pen back between my front teeth. Movement next to me caught my eye and made me look back at our note page.

 

_I love it when you do that._

 

Instantly I withdrew the pen from my lips, blushing furiously. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I frowned, the back of my neck tingling. The pencil kept moving, but I didn’t care. I was ignoring him.

 

I wouldn’t even get an F on this test if I didn’t do something soon. I needed a miracle and all I got was an invisible, horny pest.

 

I found my eyes continually flicking back to that gently scrawling pencil, so I decided to indulge myself momentarily and see what he had written. Most of it were things like “Vlad & Danny Forever,” “Danny Masters” and “V&D” circled with a heart. At the moment he was writing “Vlad + Danny =”

 

I snatched the pencil away from where it stood in the air, deciding I didn’t want to know. I heard him sigh sadly, but I didn’t care. I used it to write back to him;

 

_Look, I’m on my way to an almighty F here, and you’re not helping!_

 

There was a pause after I slammed the pencil down on the desk, but then my test paper was tugged away from me, along with the pen I had been using. I watched in amazement as one by one the answers were filled in. Page after page was quickly covered in Vlad’s neat, curly writing, and then it was handed back to me, finished, and it only took about seven minutes.

 

_You have only to ask, my dear._

 

I let the “my dear” go, as he had just seriously saved my ass. I didn’t know what to say. I wrote back a shaky “Thanks, I guess.”

 

_Think nothing of it. We halflings have to stick together. Just don’t say I never do anything nice for you._

I must have looked slightly less reproachful, because he now added;

 

_My place or yours?_

 

Instantly I remembered just what a jerk he was. I seized the paper and scrunched it up into a little ball.

 

God! Just when I start to think that maybe he’s not complete poison inside, that his human half might actually be in there somewhere, he goes and reminds me just what an old pervert he is! What an asshole!

 

Well, it was break in three minutes, and then I’d be sure to take care of him.


	3. Gym part 1

Chapter 3

As soon as the bell rang, I threw everything into my bag and was down the aisle before most people had even stood up. I handed in my test, the teacher eyed the varying handwriting suspiciously, but I was already out the door. I marched quickly to the nearest toilets, checked it was empty, then I quickly went ghost.

 

“Alright, Vlad, show yourself.” Somehow I knew he was there, and sure enough, Vlad Plasmius materialized before me, his arms folded and a sly grin on his face.

 

“Daniel, the toilets? Surely you could wait the five minutes it would take for my limo to get here. Although, I must admit, the risk of being caught does make it that little bit more interesting.”

 

I flew at him, fisting my hands in his cape where it lay on his shoulders, and forced him back. He grabbed my waist and spun me around so that it was my back against the wall by the time we hit it.

 

My skin creeped as his fingers massaged my waist, and he was way too close. I could feel his hips against my thighs as he held me pinned with my feet off the floor. His face was so close I could feel his breath against my face, and he was looking at me with playful lust open in his red eyes.

 

Infuriated, I sunk through the wall, then came back through the ceiling. I blasted him in the back, keeping my distance. He wouldn’t get his hands on me like that again. I was not going to play his sick game.

 

“Get the hell away from me,” I said. “Get out of my school.”

 

He crossed his arms defiantly.

 

“Why should I?” he said slowly, enunciating every syllable. “I’m having fun.”

 

“Well, I’m not. People are going to notice,” I said.

 

“Not if you play along. I’m invisible, it’s you who’s making a spectacle of himself.”

 

I was too angry to think of more rational arguments for him to leave me alone, and it was obvious that he wouldn’t listen anyway.

 

“Just get out,” I said, and I flew through the ceiling away from him, hoping he knew better than to follow me.

 

I turned back into Danny Fenton and went to my locker in the few moments I had left before class. I hadn’t seen either Tucker or Sam yet and my mood was truly foul. This was just unreal. I threw my books into my locker and took out my gym kit, then slammed the door. I couldn’t believe I now had double gym with Dash to endure.

 

The bell rang and I shouldered the door to the school locker room open. I was starting to calm down a little. It looked like Vlad had left after all. I found a more or less secluded spot and started changing. I pulled out my gym kit and hung it on the open locker door first, then I got hold of my t-shirt, ready to pull it over my head.

 

But I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched, and I realised that I didn’t know for sure that Vlad had really left. But he wouldn’t be in here, would he? I mean, even he wouldn’t sink that low. And how would he know what classes I had? On the other hand, it was exactly the type of perverted thing he’d do.

 

I narrowed my eyes and looked left, then right. I couldn’t see anything that hinted at a ghostly presence. I didn’t bother calling to see if he’d answer because A) there were too many people and I didn’t want to encourage more rumours of schizohood, and B) if he was there, the last thing he would do would be give himself away when I was on the verge of taking my clothes off.

 

“Move your ass, Fenton!” shouted the drill sergeant we have for a gym teacher, bringing me more into reality. I would just have to bite the bullet. Odds were he had gone home anyway, right?

 

I pulled my shirt over my head, but when I came out of it, my gym shirt was missing. I looked around for it, but it wasn’t there. Ice settled into my stomach along with the conclusion that Vlad was in fact there and that he was watching me and had taken my shirt. I tried to push it out of my mind, telling myself I was just being paranoid, but I was still standing there naked from the waist up.

 

My eyes widened as my belt buckle undid itself. I yelled and leapt away from where I had been standing, glaring into the empty space.

 

That old _pervert_!

 

Unfortunately I had earned myself a lot of unwanted attention. Everyone around me was staring at me as if I was crazy. If only I was. I tried to laugh it off.

 

“Stubbed my toe,” I offered as an excuse for my behaviour.

 

“Just get changed, okay, Fenton? Don’t make my job any more unpleasant than it already is,” replied Coach with a long-suffering look. I turned back to my locker and found my gym shirt exactly where I had left it. I tugged it on hurriedly. I was going to get changed as quickly as I could then get the hell out of there.

 

I kicked off my shoes and dropped my pants, my cheeks burning. As I reached for my shorts however, the leg of my boxers lifted and I felt cold, ghostly fingers run up my thigh.

 

“Need a hand?” breathed Vlad’s disembodied voice in my ear.

 

Of course, I jumped out of my skin, slamming into the lockers with a loud crash that had heads turning. I made a guess, and managed to slap his hand away. I pulled the shorts on, grabbed my shoes, and practically ran to the gym.

 

As I passed, I heard him say, “You’re no fun,” in a pouty, sulking voice. That damn bastard was enjoying himself while I was on the verge of a breakdown and ruining what little reputation I had left.

 

I sat on the gym room floor, tying my laces while my eyes darted around manically. I saw Coach hold op one of many large, magenta balls.

 

Oh, how I loathed those balls.

 

“Dodge ball,” he said simply, and handed the ball automatically to Dash, who immediately looked over at me.

 

 

I stood up, wanting at least to be in some sort of position to defend myself. Around me, balls were beginning to be thrown, and people were starting to move. I braced for impact. How could I fight ghosts on a regular basis and yet suck so much at gym? I guess I’m just better coordinated with my feet off the ground.

 

I saw Dash bring his thick, football-launching arm back, then I saw the dodge ball leave his grip and come hurtling towards me.

 

But then, a miracle.

 

The ball stopped.

 

Just stopped. In mid-air. Right before it hit me.

 

And then it fell harmlessly to the floor.

 

I watched the ball roll away from me in amazement, understanding instantly what must have happened. Vlad must have been standing right in front of me, protecting me. I looked back at Dash, who was staring at me in enraged confusion.

 

He understood that I had cheated him out of his victory somehow, and his caveman brain was telling him to try again, harder this time, and get it right. He seized a ball off one of his jock friends and hurled it at me with all his might, aiming for my head.

 

Again, it stopped before it even touched me, only this time it was sent rebounding back at Dash, fast and hard, obviously thrown with a personal vehemence. It hit him square in the chest, just below his neck, and the force of it knocked him on his back.

 

I couldn’t help but grin, even though I knew I was going to get paid back tenfold later on. People around us stopped to watch, murmuring in amazement. Dash never got hit with a dodge ball. He had more chance of getting hit with a car. Coach declared him “Out” in a tone of awed disillusionment, and Dash threw himself to his feet and trudged over to the bench.

 

At that moment, I felt a whole new appreciation for Vlad, and for the first time ever, I was glad to have met him.

 

As the game progressed, Dash was brought back in, and other people stopped taking shots at me, recognizing that it had become personal for Dash. I was the only one he ever aimed for, but the same thing always happened, the balls would just stop dead. Then they would either drop to the floor, rocket back at him, or find their way into my hands. By the end of the game, Vlad and I had become perfectly synchronised, we learned how to make it less obvious, we were seamless.

 

Together, we became a lean, mean, Dodge ballin’ machine! I was the king of that court!

 

And it felt good!

 

Not just whooping Dash’s ass, but fighting beside someone who could handle it. Even though I couldn’t see him, I knew where Vlad would be, because it was where I would be. Our powers were the same and that gave us insight into each other’s actions. He knew he could trust me to predict his movements and be in the right place when he needed me. I didn’t like to admit it, but he was a much better partner than Sam or Tucker could ever be.

 

I grew bolder with Vlad’s protection. I was no longer paralyzed by fear of getting hit by the ball. I followed his lead, understanding his rare calls of “Daniel!” In the commotion, no one noticed him speaking, but I couldn’t talk back as he was probably the only one in all of Amityville with the name Vlad, and there certainly wasn’t anyone by that name in my gym class.

 

By the time Coach blew his whistle to mark the end of the game, I had worked up a healthy sweat, and I felt like cock of the walk. I was undefeated, whereas Dash had been thoroughly humiliated. If I had been able to high-five Vlad, I would have. But then Coach announced we were going to be doing sit-ups and so on in the second lesson, and that we had to get into pairs. I saw an angry Dash pushing his way towards me.

 

“You’re mine, Fenton!” he shouted.

 

Oh man, was I in for it now.

 


	4. Gym part 2

Chapter 4

All my arrogance fled, and I took a step back in the face of my doom bearing down on me. But then Dash seemed to stumble and hesitate. He looked confused, and put his hand to his head for a moment. Then he looked back up at me with a look I recognised all too well.

 

His back was too straight for Dash, and he was smiling at me, but it looked unnatural on him. The final giveaway though was the red glow in his eyes.

 

Vlad, now possessing Dash, walked towards me, and any friendly feeling I might have had for him vanished. I recognised the same sly lust in his expression from earlier in the bathrooms. Around us, people were beginning their sets of sit-ups, with their partners counting and holding their feet down.

 

“Ah, Daniel, I believe I am meant to hold you somehow?” he said innocently, looking casually around him. His voice sounded so strange. It was Dash’s voice speaking with Vlad’s smooth, rolling intonation and damned double-entendres. It was a voice that managed to sound amused and bored all at once, like he was entertaining himself with jokes in his head that were at your expense.

 

“Forget it,” I spat back, crossing my arms defensively.

 

“Activity, Fenton! This _is_ a gym class!” shouted Coach from across the room. I grumbled and sat down on the floor, with “Dash” following eagerly.

 

“Only my feet,” I warned as fiercely as I could, crossing my arms over my chest to do my sit-ups.

 

“I’ll think I’ll be the judge of that,” he said, smiling wickedly at me. He gripped my feet, stroking the arch of my foot through my sneaker with his thumb. I sighed angrily, resigned to my fate.

 

We were meant to take turns doing sets of twenty. I figured, the faster I did them, the faster I would get out from under Vlad. I started counting at about two a second.

 

“Slowly, Daniel, slowly. Enjoy it,” said Vlad, silkily. I shook my head in disgust and did my best to block him out. This was so wrong on so many levels.

 

The only thing that allowed me to keep it up at that rate was sheer desperation and rage at the sight of his smug smile and red eyes rising and falling above me. He was enjoying this, the bastard. I felt him put more weight on my feet as he leaned forward over my knees, looking down at me. His position meant that if I actually completed the sit up, I would probably end up being kissed, but I was careful to avoid that.

 

His eyes moved down my body, making me cringe, and he sighed heavily, as if dreaming. I suddenly felt his hand leave my foot and stroke up my calf.

 

“Nineteen, twenty!” I said quickly, diving out of his grasp. My abs were on fire, but I would have taken a lot more pain than that to get away from him.

 

I saw Vlad lie down out of the corner of my eye, but I didn’t care, I was sitting as far away from him as I could. But he wouldn’t be ignored.

 

He cleared his throat to get my attention, then tapped his toes pointedly. He was lying with his hands behind his head as if he was on the beach or something. I rolled my eyes, and moved just close enough to rest my fingertips on the edge of his sneakers, looking determinedly to the side.

 

He started his reps, but I still ignored him. That is, I ignored him until I felt his lips catch my cheek as he came up.

 

I scrambled away from him, rubbing my cheek as hard as I could, trying to erase his kiss.

 

“For God’s sake, will you cut it out?!” I shouted at him, as he looked perfectly innocently back at me.

 

“Problems, Fenton?” called the Coach wearily, coming over to us. I looked up at him, considering telling him, but I realised there was no excuse, truth or lies, that would make him let me out of this situation.

 

“No, Coach,” I said, hating him.

 

“Good,” Coach glanced at Vlad, but wandered away, obviously trusting the school’s golden boy. I glared at him, and he winked at me.

 

“Bathroom, Coach?” I shouted desperately. I was waved permission, obviously just to get me out of his hair. I didn’t care, I needed a break from that madman.

 

In the bathroom, I splashed water on my face and neck, and took time to calm my heartbeat, trying to work out a plan of action. My mind was blank.

 

I wasted as much time as I could in there, knowing Coach would never notice my absence. When I did eventually go back to my own personal living Hell, Vlad looked a little disappointed.

 

“I was just about to go looking for you. I thought perhaps you had changed your mind and were waiting for me,” he said.

 

“Not even in your wildest dreams,” I replied, kneeling down to at least fake activity. I regretted my words instantly. A slow, lazy grin spread across Dash’s face as if I had reminded him of something.

 

“Oh? Are you sure about that?” Vlad replied, telling me so much more than I wanted to know about his dreams.

 

“You know what you’re doing amounts to child abuse?” I accused him.

 

“Only because you’re being so difficult. If you let yourself enjoy it, ‘abuse’ would be the last word on your lips, I assure you.”

 

God I wanted to throw a brick into his face and knock out those perfect teeth of his. Even though it was Dash’s body, I could just so easily see Vlad in my mind’s eyes, as if he was super-imposed before me.

 

“How do you expect to get anywhere when you never even give me a straight answer?” I said.

 

“A _straight_ answer. I wonder if you did that on purpose to hurt my feelings? Well, never mind, sticks and stones, as they say. But I take your point. Ask me anything and I will restrain myself and answer simply.”

 

“Why me?” I asked quietly, afraid of what the answer would be. If this was more than some sort of game to him, he would be a lot harder to get rid of. If he thought he was – shudder - in love with me, then I knew he would never stop until he got what he wanted.

 

Vlad sighed heavily, dropping all pretence. He seemed to collapse in on himself until he was just a normal person. He looked down away from me.

 

“I was afraid you might ask that,” he said. Then he suddenly brought his eyes up to look directly into mine, though it seemed as if it was hard for him to do. “The answer is simply this: I could never have with anyone else what I could have with you. I meant what I said earlier about we halfas sticking together. You may hate me, but you can’t deny that you understand me. We are the only two people on the planet to have suffered such accidents as we did. How am I supposed to live my life alone, knowing you exist? In love or hate, we already belong to each other,” he said, and shrugged sadly. “And I’ve had enough of hate.”

 

Crap, I was afraid of that.

 

What the hell do you say to something like that? What is an appropriate thing to say when your long-standing enemy confesses his love for you while possessing your other worst enemy during gym class?

 

“But... I’m just a kid.”

 

Those were the words that came out of my mouth, though I was not aware of choosing them. I hated how small my voice sounded. But that was what this was really all about, wasn’t it? How could he expect a high schooler to accept a relationship with someone who was the same age as his parents?

 

What was I saying? Would it really make a difference if I was older, or he was younger?

 

Would it?

 

Vlad leant forward and put his hand on my shoulder, making me retreat until we were tilted slightly with him hovering over me. His eyes had changed somehow, they glowed with what looked like sympathy and admiration.

 

As well as just glowing, of course.

“But you are _not_ just a child, Daniel! You have seen and done so much more, you _are_ so much more than any ‘kid’!”

 

I was frozen under the power of his praise. I saw his eyes flick to my lips, but his intention didn’t really register as he slowly leant forward to close the gap between us.

 

The long, shrill sound of Coach blowing his whistle made us both look sharply over at him. I fell back into reality feeling like I was dangling from dental floss over a bubbling pit of lava. Before Vlad had a chance to look back at me, I was out and racing for the locker room.

 

I heard him call out for me, but I didn’t care. I got changed at the speed of light, and tore out of there before the last few stragglers had even come in, though I did notice a dazed and confused-looking Dash stumble through the doorway.

 

What the bloody fresh hell was that!?!!

 

This situation was getting way out of control! He was going to kiss me, in front of my whole gym class, looking like Dash, AND I HADN’T TRIED TO STOP HIM!!! I needed serious, serious help. Nothing like that could ever be allowed to happen again.

 

 

But I didn’t know where to go, or where to hide. Dash was unpossessed, which meant ghostly Vlad was floating around here somewhere, invisible and undoubtedly looking for me.

 

My feet automatically took me to my locker, where I dumped my stuff and collected my books for next lesson. I was shaking like a leaf with a gun to its head.

 

It was lunch. I decided my best bet was to go to the cafeteria like normal, meet up with Sam and Tucker, and see what they thought. I would only tell them about being stalked by invisible Vlad, I wouldn’t tell them about the ki-... about the gym part.

 

Oh god, don’t let him find me again after that.

 


	5. Lunch

 

Chapter 5:

 

I shuffled along the lunch line, looking over my shoulder continuously and trying to make myself small. I spotted Dash with his friends, but he seemed to have decided to stay away from me. That was a relief at any rate, I didn’t need him on top of Vlad.

 

After getting my tray of whatever, I found Sam and Tucker and sat down opposite them. They were arguing about some trivial thing, but stopped when they saw how twitchy I was.

 

“Hey, Danny. What’s up?” they said cautiously.

 

“Vlad’s been stalking me all day, following me around in ghost mode, making himself invisible,” I abbreviated, keeping my voice quiet under the hum of the cafeteria.

 

“Really? Is he here now?” asked Tucker, his eyes flicking from side to side.

 

 _He doesn’t know what real paranoia is,_ I thought.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe. I might have ditched him after gym, though I’m not sure,” I replied.

 

“Why? What happened in gym?” asked Sam.

 

Curse her and her insight.

 

I felt the bench I was sitting on give slightly as if someone had just sat next to me.

 

“Oh, Christ,” I said, instantly tensing up. I felt a ghostly arm go around my shoulders, and I closed my eyes, trying to take myself away.

 

“Daniel, you left me,” whispered Vlad right next to my ear.

 

“What is it?” said Sam.

 

“He’s here,” I answered. My skin felt like ants were swarming out from where his arm was touching me.

 

“Maybe that’s why I protect myself with sexual bravado. It hurts less when you run away,” the voice in my ear continued.

 

I would not believe that he was hurt. Nor would I believe that I cared.

 

My only relief was that Sam and Tucker didn’t seem to be able to hear him over the rumble of the other students. They picked opposite sides of me to look at awkwardly, unsure what to do or say.

 

Yeah, well, welcome to my world.

 

I balled my hands into white-knuckled fists as I felt his breath against my neck, and flinched when I felt his lips brush lightly over my skin. I ground my teeth so hard it hurt. I thought I would be safe with my friends, but being in a crowd only put me at a disadvantage since I couldn’t fight him off me.

 

He used one invisible hand to pull my leg closer to him as he continued to kiss my neck. My agony must have shown on my face because Sam asked;

 

“Is he hurting you?”

 

“You could say that,” I growled, my eyes focused like lasers on a neutral point on the table.

 

“Cold, Daniel, very cold. But I forgive you,” whispered Vlad huskily, in what could only be called a bedroom-voice. He seemed to be getting more pleasure out of this than I was, but I had to admit, it could actually have been worse. His lips working against my neck didn’t feel particularly slobbery or anything, they felt kind of warm and velvety, and he definitely seemed to know what he was doing too.

 

If he had been a teenage girl, I would have been all over him like ugly on an ape, and that was a fact. I wouldn’t be wasting my time there with Sam and Tucker, I would be getting me some. But he wasn’t a teenage girl. In fact, he was about as far from it as you can get, which meant that I stayed rooted to my seat, trying my hardest to ignore him.

 

If you ignore bullies and the like, and they supposed to lose interest and go away? Isn’t that what they tell you?

 

Only, I didn’t think Vlad was going to lose interest in me anytime soon.

 

The hand on my leg slid stealthily upwards, and I couldn’t stop a whine of pure torment escaping as it passed dangerously close to the family jewels. A finger or two slid under my shirt, rubbing my stomach gently.

 

“God, that’s so weird. I can see your clothes moving,” said Tucker. My eyes flicked up to them, and in that moment I realised that this simply could not be allowed to continue. I had to put an end to this somehow, and I was getting desperate.

 

I stood up suddenly, enjoying a momentary feeling of freedom as Vlad became dislodged.

 

“I’m going to go get rid of him,” I offered simply as an explanation, then I stalked quickly out of the cafeteria, leaving my untouched lunch where it was.

 

I knew Vlad would be following behind me as  I marched to a bathroom that I was certain would be deserted.

 

I swung the door open so hard that it bounced back of the wall. I was so angry I didn’t even really notice myself going ghost. I spun around to see Vlad floating near the door. He looked a little disconcerted, as if he was afraid he had pushed me too far this time.

 

He had.

 

Again, I wasn’t one hundred per cent aware of my actions. All I knew was the determination to get my life back to normal, or at least what it had been before “Education Day” ever started.

 

One instant I was glaring at him as if I could make him burst into flames, and the next I had my hand pulling tight in his hair, and I had crushed my mouth against his. He was understandably startled, but I only held on tighter when he jumped in surprise. My eyes were closed, I don’t think I could have bared to see what I was doing.

 

If he wanted me, then he would bloody well get me.

 

It only took a second before his arms came around me, pulling me hard against him, his lips beginning to move against mine. I let his hands position me any way he wanted, anything to get him to leave me alone. He pulled one of my knees around his thigh, his other hand at the small of my back, making sure there was not even the tiniest gap between us.

 

I meanwhile had both arms around his neck and shoulders, using my hands to tilt his head whichever way I wanted. I was practically attacking him, coming at him so hard and relentlessly that he staggered back against the sinks. He gave as good as he got, though.

 

One hand pointed at the door as he sealed it with electric-green energy. Though I had intended to have privacy, the feeling of being shut in with him scared me a little. It made me feel like there were no limits to what could happen now. I felt him become human again under my hands, and for some reason it was easier to follow his lead and do the same.

 

He took more control now that he was taller than me, and slowed down the rate at which we fought. He kissed me more deeply, his arms holding me to him with affection instead of restraining me. One hand held my cheek as his tongue touched mine.

 

I wasn’t thinking. If I had been, I would have asked myself what the hell I was doing. I couldn’t say when it had stopped being about anger and revenge, and started being about something else entirely. I would have been forced to admit that whatever Vlad was doing, he was freaking amazing at it. I would probably have surprised myself by realizing that I wasn’t completely disgusted and frantic to get away.

 

But like I said, I wasn’t thinking.

 

Vlad pushed closer to me, as if I tasted good and he wanted more. I let him, kissing him back. I couldn’t have said where the attraction lay, if it was attraction that kept me there. His hands slipped under my shirt, and my hands quickly leapt to his waist, instinctively trying to get his approval by imitating him.

 

He didn’t push it though, his hands just moved over my skin, keeping pretty low and not venturing high enough to make me uncomfortable. A weak, contented moan escaped him.

 

Then the bell rang.

 

As soon as I heard that loud, shrill sound I snapped away from Vlad like a rubber band. I was awoken back to reality as if it had been an alarm clock. Vlad and I stared at each other, perfectly frozen in our actions. I looked at him, his silver hair was all messed up and his lips were flushed and swollen. His blue eyes were watching me very carefully as he held his breath.

 

My senses came back, and I realized just what we were doing. The horror must have shown on my face, because he said;

 

“I’ll give you a million dollars if you don’t go to class.”

 

He obviously meant every word, spoken with a slight tinge of desperation, but I didn’t even consider it. I opened my mouth to say something, maybe to apologize, but the words caught in my throat.

 

I left, and he knew better than to try and stop me.

 

 


	6. Art

 

Chapter 6: Art

 

I felt like some sort of criminal walking into that room full of normal, chattering teenagers, while I had just been making out in the bathroom with the mayor/billionaire/ghost. I kept my head down and avoided eye-contact. I wondered if I looked different somehow, whether they could tell.

 

My mind was refusing to process what had just happened, and I was eternally grateful. I felt like maybe I was in shock or something. My stomach felt emptier than one of Vlad’s electoral promises, and I was glad for my senses to be focused on that for a while. God, I was so hungry I thought I was going to explode. I hadn’t eaten any lunch, after all.

 

The scatterbrained art teacher gave us some simple drawing assignment, which I started doing readily enough, though without any skill. Normally, I’m kind of alright, but I wasn’t really concentrating. I just couldn’t be bothered with looking objectively at a pencil sharpener.

 

“Danny,”

 

I winced. It was Vlad.

 

“What?” I answered surly, my head resting on my hand with my elbow on the table. Inside, I was terrified of what he might say. I couldn’t stand it if he wanted to put me on the emotional spot. I so did not want to even look at my feelings right now. Couldn’t we pretend the whole thing had never happened?

 

“You ran away from me again.”

 

“So?”

 

“We were making such good progress.” He sounded like he was struggling to bring back his teasing tone of before. My picture looked more like a bucket than a pencil sharpener.

 

“No. We weren’t making progress. We will never make any progress. There is no progress to be made. It’s not going to happen, Vlad,” I said. I didn’t know what was happening to me, but I was going to put a stop to it.

 

“You don’t have to be scared, Danny, there’s nothing wrong with what we want,” he said silkily, making me wince at his allusion to my possible sexual orientation.

 

“Shut up. We are not having this conversation. And what happened to ‘Daniel’ anyway?” My words were getting a bit more bite to them now.

 

“I thought you might consider me more of an intimate friend, since you attacked me in the bathroom.” It was strange how attuned I had become to the tones of his voice after hearing it all day without being able to see his face. He sounded sickeningly smug, but then I heard him heave a ten-ton sigh that sounded like it took all his lung-capacity, and what he said next was distinctly deflated. “But I can call you ‘Daniel’ if you prefer.”

 

I grunted in reply. I didn’t really make a difference either way. I took a moment to examine my drawing, and reached for an eraser when I noticed it looked like Mickey Mouse.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Daniel,” said Vlad. I settled for a minor problem that was actually fixable, and exercised my right as a teenager to exaggerate.

 

“I’m starving to death.”

 

“Oh, well in that case, I’ll be right back,” he said, sounding slightly more cheerful having found a way to help me. I didn’t reply since I couldn’t tell if he was still there or not. I just concentrated on my pencil sharpener, running my stick of charcoal back and forth over the shadow more than was strictly necessary.

 

After a minute or so, a fat red apple materialized on my desk.

 

“There you go,” said Vlad’s disembodied voice beside me again. I reached for the apple. The teacher was so flaky I knew I could totally get away with eating in class.

 

“Where did you get it?” I asked, admittedly a little grateful.

 

“The teacher’s lounge. It’s scandalous how much better they have it in there compared to your cafeteria. I should do something about it,” he said.

 

We sat in silence as I ate my apple. I couldn’t tell if it was an awkward silence or not. I just continued drawing one-handedly. My pencil sharpener was starting to look like a mail box, which I considered to be close enough.

 

“Do you mind if I draw?” asked Vlad, presumably bored. I shrugged, and noticed a sheet of paper and a stick of charcoal zip across the table.

 

I decided I would handle this situation like a man, I wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want to do. Since I didn’t care about Vlad, I would ignore him, and I wouldn’t let my temporary insanity depress me. Everyone makes mistakes, it’s what you do afterwards that counts. So I straightened up in my chair and turned away from him.

 

But Art is really boring. There’s only so much you can do with a pencil sharpener, and it doesn’t take long to put it a few straight lines for a table and the window behind it. So every once in a while I would glance over my shoulder to see what Vlad was actually drawing.

 

At first I saw the vague shapes of two people, but the lazy, distracted strokes of the charcoal gave the impression that he was only doodling.

 

When I next looked back, he’d filled in some scenery. One of the people seemed to be leaning on a table with some windows behind him, or something like that. I was kind of looking at it upside down.

 

I managed to concentrate for longer this time, so by the time I turned around, he had almost finished his sketch. My eyes widened in horror and I actually gasped with anger.

 

He had drawn me and him making out in the bathroom.

 

I snatched the paper away from him.

 

“Hey, that’s not finished!” he said.

 

“I don’t care!” I snarled through gritted teeth in what I guessed was his direction. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

What I didn’t realise is my hand with the picture in was still aloft behind me. I only remembered when I heard the teacher’s voice dangerously close to me.

 

“Oh? Finished, Danny?” she said.

 

I whipped the drawing under the table, blushing furiously, searching her face for any indication that she’d seen. She just looked down her nose at me through her rhinestone glasses suspiciously.

 

“Hmm,” she murmured, and leant down to take a look at my own drawing of a pencil sharpener. “I don’t want you doing work for other subjects in my class,” she said, before wandering off. I waited until she was a safe distance away before saying,

 

“That was too close, you sick ghost freak!”

 

“Oh, now, if that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black,” replied Vlad, sounding extremely indignant. I moved the picture back where I could see it. I looked closer at it. The bastard was actually a half decent artist. It was about the only thing about him that was in any way decent.

 

What got me the most though were the characters expressions (they were characters, not me and him). While my character looked admittedly a little scared, Vlad looked reassuring and kind of, well, loving. The body language was completely x-rated of course, he had me pushed back on the sinks, shirtless, in his arms, while he was leaning over me, holding my hand to his exposed chest.

 

“I remember it being the other way around,” I said without thinking.

 

“Oh, so you’re acknowledging it now?” he said smugly.

 

God dammit, I hadn’t meant to do that.

 

I just growled an indistinct, monosyllabic reply and pushed the offending picture away from me. Unfortunately, this put it back in his hands. I saw it lift up and the corner moved as he rubbed it. I was past caring if anyone else saw things floating around me.

 

“Good, it’s not too smudged. This is going on my bedroom wall,” he said. I decided not to reply.

 

There was only one lesson left before this nightmare day was over. He wouldn’t follow me home, there was too much anti-ghost equipment, and my Dad, who was a ghost repellent himself in this case. I just had to last one more hour. What could possibly happen in that time?

 

 


	7. French

 

Chapter 7: French

 

By the time I got into French, Vlad had recovered all his previous self-confidence.

 

“Ah, _le Francais_ , the language of _l’amour_. Don’t you just love the way it rolls off the tongue? _Embrace-moi, je sais que tu me desir_.”

 

“Shut up,” I replied. I might not have understood what he said, but I could make a pretty good guess considering how my day was going.

 

“ _Je peut tu montre le Paradis_ ,” he continued, murmuring in his damn silky voice, making goosebumps crawl up my neck and under my hair.

 

“Go. Away.”

 

“ _Ah, tu brise mon coeur, mon petit_...”

 

“Please leave me alone,” I whimpered. Having him breathe sweet nothings in my ear was making things very hard for me. It was making me feel all fidgety, and a small, trampled down, treacherous part of me was kind of liking it. He sighed, disappointed, and said;

 

“One day, Daniel, one day...”

 

“No.”

 

I noticed the girl next to me watching me out of the corner of her eye, and blushed. But then I saw that she blushed too, and looked away hurriedly, biting her lip which escaped as she smiled. I smiled back, and she blushed even harder. Her name was April, and she was the quiet type. Well, that was the nice way of putting it. The more common way was to say she was a loser. I mean, she was so nerdy, _I_ looked cool next to her.

 

“Hi,” she squeaked quietly at me. She was supporting her head on her hand with he elbow on the desk, as she stared fixedly at me.

 

“Hi,” I replied, and I heard Vlad snort next to me. She blushed.

 

“You’re Danny Fenton,” she continued.

 

“Er, yes...”

 

“I’m April.”

 

“I... know.” This girl was confusing me. She didn’t seem to be the brightest crayon in the box. I thought I heard Vlad growl softly behind me.

 

“So, do you, er, like... French?” she said.

 

“No, not particularly,”

 

She giggled, and answered “I know what you mean.” She grinned scarily and batted her eyelashes, while I leaned away from her slightly. “So, er...” She began, but she didn’t finish because her elbow very suddenly slid off the desk, making her face plummet down and hit the wood painfully.

 

“Oh my God! Are you alright?” I asked, trying not to laugh. Of course I knew what, or should I say who, had caused her elbow to shift, and half of me disapproved, but then, the other half just couldn’t help it.

 

“Is there a problem?” called the teacher from the front of the room, peering at us through her mega-glasses, trying desperately to see this far away. April was holding back tears, but she managed to shake it off well enough to answer.

 

“No, it’s nothing,” she said, dismissing the teacher. She turned back to me, flushing red like a tomato.

 

“Are you alright?” I asked again.

 

“Oh yeah, just clumsy, I guess. So, what do you like then?” She seemed eager to return to our conversation where we left it, and I thought I might as well go along with it. Trouble was I couldn’t think of an answer.

 

“Ghostly billionaires from Wisconsin with silver ponytails,” said Vlad cattily in my ear. I ignored him.

 

“Uhhh....” Ghost-hunting? Not ghost-hunting? I don’t know, what do I like? “You know, just, stuff. The usual, I guess,” I said.

 

“Yeah. So you don’t do anything in the weekends?” She started playing with her hair. Why was she still smiling when I was currently making as good a conversation as a dead cat? And she couldn’t look me in the eyes. Was something going on here?

 

“No, nothing official,” I told her.

 

“Oh, well, in that case, maybe you’d like to do something, you know, with - Ow!”

 

She grabbed her head as if her hair had been pulled. Unfortunately, this made the teacher spin around again.

 

“Fenton! Maybe you’d like to give us an example of the _subjonctif_?”

 

Uh oh.

 

“Er....” Vlad whispered something in my ear and I repeated it. I knew this was a bad move as soon as the words left my mouth and I heard my stalker chuckle quietly.

 

“Why, Daniel, I thought you’d never ask,” he said, making me blush, but the teacher just adjusted her hideous orange cardigan and muttered before turning back to the blackboard;

 

“Yes,... I suppose that that could be considered a, a _subjonctif_.”

 

I frowned, hoping Vlad would know it was at him, I also realized the girl was now blushing and looking at her desk with a shy smile on her face. I wondered what I had said.

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but the moment she did, there was the sound of chalk screeching on the blackboard. The class groaned and hissed, and the teacher muttered an embarrassed apology. April turned back to me, smiling at the teacher’s expense, but again, when she tried to speak, the room was filled with an ear-piercing squeal. I looked towards the front of the class and saw the teacher looking at the chalk in her hand nonplussed. I sighed.

 

“Write it down,” I said.

 

The moment April tried to pass me her little slip of white paper, it was snatched out of her hand and tossed away. I forced a laugh,

 

“Wow, draughty in here,” I said. April was starting to look unnerved.

 

“Um, yeah. Well, anyway, what I wanted to ask was maybe this weekend you’d like to go to the cinema or something with -”

 

Her chair tipped over backwards very suddenly and unexpectedly, considering all four of its legs had been resting securely on the floor. She squealed and the crash attracted the attention of the room.

 

“Fenton! Again?! Detention! Out!” yelled the teacher at me. April was crying and holding her head. I grabbed my bag and left just to get away from all the noise and the stares.

 

“Well done, Vlad! You got me a detention, thanks a lot!” I said angrily when we were out in the corridor. He materialized beside me and took his human form, matching my stride, looking unashamed. His expensive shoes echoed off the tile. He shrugged, and said casually;

 

“You don’t have to go to detention. I have a limousine waiting outside,”

 

Of course, my first reaction was pissed-off disgust, but then I considered just how much I didn’t want to go to detention with that vindictive bastard of a prison warden overseer.

 

“You know I have enough money and influence to make this all go away. Come with me now, and you’ll never be in detention again.”

 

Free pass for life? In exchange for one afternoon getting spoiled by a hot billionaire?

 

“I won’t ask for more than you’re comfortable with, which I suspect is actually a lot more than you admit.”

 

No way. I could never volunteer to be his boytoy. I mean, I wasn’t.... was I? I did attack him in the bathroom... But no, if I was having to talk myself into it, then that meant I didn’t want it, right? So I could just keep my life easy and the way it is.

 

But then I’d have to go to detention.

 

Really, all he was asking for was my company. I could give him that, without compromising myself, couldn’t I? And I wouldn’t have to tell anyone...

 

I had to look at this simply. Detention, or limousine?

 

Vlad stopped me by catching my arm and stood in front of me. “It couldn’t hurt to just give me a chance....” he said, and he leaned in, brushing my lips gently with his. When he pulled away, his eyes looked nervous, as if he was generally afraid of my rejection.

 

Detention...

 

....Or limo?

 

I groaned, and grimaced. “Alright.....” I said reluctantly. The grin that spread across his face was dazzling, and went all the way to his eyes, which sparkled with glee. My instincts still put up a fight knowing that I’d made him that happy.

 

We broke out into the sunny day that had bloomed typically while I was in class. His long black limousine was hard to miss once you were within a few feet of it, but it was parked out of the way, as inconspicuously as possible. Inside was designed like a high-class brothel, with shag carpeting, TVs, and a not-so-mini bar. I slid down onto the soft leather seat next to him, my heart beating in my throat. The door closed behind me.

 

And suddenly I wasn’t that scared anymore. The tinted windows filtered out the sunlight of reality. This was like a different world, a small pocket in the time/space continuum that was totally private. I could do anything I wanted in here, without any consequences.

 

“Can I offer you a drink? I might have some coke or something, I’m not sure...” said Vlad, looking at the bar doubtfully. I looked too, eyeing the innumerable bottles.

 

“You’re worried about me being underage?” I said with a faint tone of incredulity. Vlad laughed,

 

“I see your point,” he said. He seemed awkward now that he actually had me. I took off my jacket.

 

“It’s a little stuffy in here,” I said, not missing the way his eyes watched me. What the hell was I doing? I wasn’t too hot. But I still had that feeling of recklessness, I was skiving off detention, after all. I might as well do something worthwhile to earn the trouble I was going to get for this.

 

I suddenly had an idea, inspired by the hell Vlad had been inflicting on me all day. I went ghost, and looked at Vlad with revenge in my eyes. Now the tables were turned. Maybe Danny Fenton couldn’t fool around with his arch enemy, who also happened to be mayor and much older, or maybe ‘experienced’ would be better, but Danny Phantom sure could.

 

Vlad noticed the look in my eyes and swallowed hard, but then his old familiar smirk crept back into place.

 

“Aren’t you going to put your money where your mouth is, Vlad?” I asked my voice finding an appropriately sultry tone that I’d never known I had.

 

“Oh yes, Daniel,” he said reaching for me, “And I do have an awful lot of money.”

 

 


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8 

Vlad pulled me into his lap and I went easily, my hands diving for his face as my knees hit the back of his seat on either side of him. We met in the middle and kissed each other. I wasn’t being as rough as I had been in the bathroom earlier, but I sure as hell wasn’t being gentle. My fingers were all tangled up in his tie, trying to get the damn thing undone, but I swear to God he must have superglued it or something. It was like a chastity tie.

 

As our mouths continued to battle as fiercely as our ghost-powers ever had, his hands slid along my legs and pulled me lower in his lap. I suppose technically I was straddling him, which was a weird thought to get used to. Now that I’d made up my mind to do this, I was going in head first without thinking, or I knew I’d chicken out. His hand moved to the back of my head, holding me still while his tongue dove for mine like it was on a rescue mission.

 

I didn’t have much experience with kissing, and certainly not like this, but Vlad was incredibly easy to read like this. He was matching my haste, not because he was afraid of losing his nerve like I was, but because he was trying get the most out of the moment before I bolted. He’d obviously been lusting after me for quite a while, and he was trying to get as much satisfaction as he could before I changed my mind.

 

I couldn’t blame him, and I was glad for that little bit of doubt. It kept me from feeling like a victim. If he was scared I might still run away, that meant I still _could_.

 

Finally, the bastard tie relinquished, and it tugged open like a skinny, silk snake. I fumbled the buttons of his shirt open and ran my hands around his chest, finding the roughness of his silvery chest hair. He reacted almost reflexively, as if my hands were cold, but instead of jerking back he sighed softly across my face. As I kind of already knew, he was fit, and my fingers snagged on his nipples a couple of times as I traced the borders of his pecs and stroked the hair over his sternum.

 

I felt one of his arms wrap around my lower back, and he moved us off the seat and onto the floor. He lay on top of me, and I wondered how I let my legs get parted this far and so easily, my knees up by my ribs as he settled his crotch over mine. I got a little scared, not sure if I was ready to go through with what he seemed to be expecting. It felt like only five minutes ago that I’d hated the guy, and I’d never gone further than kissing with anyone.

 

But his mouth on mine and his wandering hands kept me distracted enough that I could wait to stop him. His hands went under my t-shirt, exploring my stomach. He moaned deeply, though not loudly, as if, now that he had me, I was better than he’d expected. Or maybe he was just grateful. He thrust his hips against mine and I protested before I could stop myself. I was just startled, but he took me seriously, breaking away immediately.

 

He looked down at me, scared that he’d gone too far.

 

“Sorry,” I said. He watched me for a second longer before he seemed to understand that I didn’t mind if we continued and his heart started beating again. But he groaned heavily.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this. Not on the floor of a limousine,” he said, as he forced himself to calm down. “I’ll get my driver.”

 

I wanted to stop him and protest this delay, but I wasn’t quick enough.

 

He reached for a built-in phone and pressed some buttons. While it rang, he rolled us over so that I was on top while he lay on his back. One arm was still around me, holding on tight, so that I had no more freedom like this than I had before.

 

“Is my home alright?” he asked carelessly, the phone to his ear, his eyes trained carefully on my face.

 

“Don’t you live in a castle?” I asked, wondering at the luxury might be before me.

 

“Mmm, I’m not sure I’d call it a _castle_ , per se... Yes, Phillip? Please come and drive home, and we’re taking one of the students with us. Competition winner,” he added smoothly, his eyes scanning over my body lustfully. He hung up soon after that.

 

Something like an awkward silence filtered into the air. He pushed himself up, and I didn’t think to get out of his lap, I just leant back a little while he supported himself on his arms. His shirt was still open and I couldn’t help myself from checking him out, just a little bit.

 

After all, Vlad was a sexy beast. And he was a damn good kisser. He might have a hot body, but he could fulfill every promise it made. Ha, if only my sad teachers could see him now. I would be the only one in the entire school to know that he was even better in person than any fantasy.

 

“Are you alright, Daniel?” he asked carefully.

 

“Fine,” I answered, though I was starting to feel a little shaky.

 

“You haven’t changed your mind?” He was still waiting for me to bolt, probably screaming ‘Lawsuit’ as I go.

 

“Not so far,” I said.

 

He gave a nervous little smile and leaned forward slowly. He kissed me so lightly I hardly felt it, the same way he had in the hall on the way to detention, as if he was shy. I wondered if it would always be this way with us, hopping between violent passion and intimidated tenderness. Because I’d decided as soon as I got in the car that this wasn’t going to be a one-time fling. I didn’t want to be used for sex then thrown away. My heart was in this too now.

 

With a gentle nudge from him, I climbed off him and he started doing up his shirt.

 

“Can’t let Phillip see me like this,” he said, his voice back to its old confident and sexually smug self.

 

“Your hair’s a mess too,” I pointed out, after returning to my human colouring.

 

He pulled out the band and shook his hair, smoothing it out with his fingers. “Yes, well, I have you to thank for that,” he said, pretending to be very snooty about it as he twisted the band around it again. Out of the corner of his eye, Vlad checked that I hadn’t taken him too seriously and smiled.

 

He found his tie and hooked it over his head, ready to redo it.

 

“Don’t -!” I said before I stopped myself. Vlad looked startled.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“That thing was hard enough to get off in the first place, I don’t want to have to do it again,” I explained, embarrassed.

 

Vlad just laughed, pleased. “I’ll make it easy for you,” he said, and adjusted his knot.

 

I then heard the driver’s door open and close, and a voice over the intercom said, “Ready to go home, Sir?”

 

“Ready when you are, Phillip,” answered Vlad, sounding a little peeved at being interrupted by a third party.

 

“Right you are, Sir.” The engine purred to life and we started to move. Being in the limousine was more like being on a boat than a normal car. You got pitched around more on the corners.

 

Vlad sat on one side, looking over his shoulder and out of the window. I sat on the seats at the back. I understood that we had to behave ourselves while there was the possibility of being overheard or seen, but I wasn’t sure that I’d be able to find my nerve again if I let things cool down now.

 

But now was a good opportunity to ask the questions that were beginning to occur to me.

 

I cleared my throat to get his attention.

 

“Vlad? Have you ever... done this before?” I asked, trying to be as covert as I could.

 

“What do you mean?” he replied. I gritted my teeth, and thought of another way to phrase my question so that I wouldn’t give the game away.

 

“Do you have... competitions like this often?” I tried again.

 

Vlad smiled coyly in understanding. “No, I wouldn’t say often, but from time to time,” he replied.

 

“Am I the first student to win one of these competitions?”

 

“Yes. I do not usually extend the offer to schools,” he said stiffly, and I was relieved. Guess I was a special case.

 

Go me.

 

“Didn’t my mom win once?” I said, getting better at the double talk. Vlad winced and I was worried I’d crossed a line.

 

“Yes...” he said uncomfortably. “But I let her win because of our past together. She reminded me of what my future was before the accident.”

 

“Got it.” So he only fixated on my mother because he was bitter about my father’s incompetence ruining his life for a couple of years. I could understand that, sort of.

 

I heard gravel crunch under the wheels of the limo as we slowed down and guessed we had arrived. The car stopped and my door was suddenly opened by a man in a uniform who was careful to avoid eye contact. I clambered gracelessly out and stared up at Vlad’s mansion.

 

“Thank you, Philip. You’re free for the rest of the day,” I heard Vlad say behind me.

 

“Won’t the master need to be driven home?” he asked.

 

“Oh no, his parents are coming to collect him,” lied Vlad smoothly.

 

Then I felt his hand on the small of my back and took it that we were alone.

 

“Come,” he invited simply, leading me to the front door, which opened onto a massive marble hall, complete with gold chandelier.

 

“All my servants have the day off,” he whispered in my ear while I still couldn’t keep my eyes off the opulence of the place. “I’ve had this day on my calendar for some time now.”

 

“What would you have done if I hadn’t come with you?” I asked, finally turning to look at him.

 

He sighed heavily and straightened up.

 

“Then I would have sat lonely in my library drinking glass after glass of scotch until I fell asleep in my chair, thinking of you, and cursing myself,” he replied with a phony lightness as if he didn’t care, which was obviously not the case.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing that didn’t happen then, isn’t it? The only question now is, what are you going to do with me now that you have me?”

 

I spoke flippantly, teasing him into a better mood. However, I felt a faint chill of anticipation and my abs tensed by themselves when I saw all his fantasies play behind his eyes as he looked at me.

 

His hand came up to rest against my neck, his thumb tracing my bottom lip.

 

“What, indeed...” he murmured darkly, before leaning down and kissing me strongly. When we broke apart, he was breathing heavily, keeping his face close to mine.

 

“Shall I show you the bedroom, Daniel?” he said huskily.

 

I lost all sense of direction. Vlad’s arms around me, sometimes pushing, sometimes pulling, his mouth sometimes kissing and sometimes trying not to, got me up the stairs. His proximity kept me stumbling.

 

I heard a door be kicked closed and I realised I must now be in the mayor’s bedroom. I wanted to look around but the only chance I got was when Vlad stopped kissing me to rip my shirt over my head, practically dislocating my arms in the process. It was more flattering than scary. I didn’t have to rely on my own passion to carry us through this anymore, Vlad seemed to have more than enough for both of us.

 

My legs hit a bed, taller than most beds, and we both fell over onto a mattress that felt the depth of three. The coverlet was cold and satiny, and I could feel a quilted pattern on it. The stone walls made the room chilly, and I realised my nipples had hardened when I felt the rougher fabric of Vlad’s jacket brush over them.

 

He knelt over me to support himself as his hands went for my belt.

 

“Woah, hey, slow down,” I said.

 

He stopped instantly, like a kid found with his hand in the cookie jar trying to think of a lie that would keep him out of trouble. He glanced at me, afraid, though he didn’t look like it was the prospect of my escape that bothered him. He seemed more afraid of how he’d looked, desperate and frenzied, like he’d climbed out on a limb expecting me to follow only to look behind him and see a saw in my hand. We were meant to be in this together, but I’d made him realise that I wasn’t pawing him madly the way he was pawing at me. He’d thought I wanted him, and I did, but just then he wasn’t sure.

 

I’d stopped him because I wanted this to be more than what it seemed to be becoming, a quick sweaty fumble with a “That was nice, Daniel” if I was lucky. I sat up, leaning towards him, ready to reassure him that I was still interested.

 

Things had been different in the limo. I seemed to have power over him then. I’d never had him that beaten in any fight, he’d felt like putty in my hands. I liked that feeling and I wanted it again. Maybe it was Danny Phantom, but something in me rebelled against the idea of letting him dominate me without a little play of my own.

 

I held his eyes and reached for him. His hands floated around me as if he was ready to support me without daring to touch me and maybe break the spell. Slowly, I pushed him back to sit on his heels, and he went as if mesmerized by me.

 

“Not so fast,” I said, and I don’t think it would be such a stretch to say that I _purred_ the words.

 

I saw him swallow dryly. Good.

 

I leaned my face up, placing my lips against his ear. “I’m not going anywhere,” I breathed, my hand over his wildly beating heart, our bodies only inches apart.

 

Okay, I felt a little stupid, and a little inept, but Vlad had proven to me today that he was so smitten with me that he’d be glad of any kind of encouragement, and I must have been better than I thought because his mouth fell open a little and his breathing was harsh.

 

Teasingly, I skimmed my hands over his shoulders, relieving him of his jacket. It went easily, like butter sliding around a hot pan. His hands gripped my bare waist, massaging my hips. He had apparently regained his composure because he was now kissing my neck, but the message was clear.

 

_I’m yours, strip me as you see fit._

 

Jacket gone, I moved on to his shirt. Burgundy silk with clear plastic buttons. They were co-operative, I didn’t have to fumble for ages. I gently tugged it out of his trousers, my face still over his shoulder, unable to see him. I went for the tie next, and this time the knot dissolved with the lightest of effort. Vlad took his hands off me, allowing the shirt to slip off his shoulders rounded with muscle more gracefully than any Hollywood temptress had ever shed her silk robe.

 

I dropped my hand down between us, daring to brush his crotch with a feather-light touch, which was as brave as I could be just then. I felt a hard bulge in his pants and my breathing hitched. I’d never felt another man’s erection before. It was bizarre, but a great confidence boost. Vlad tensed, his grip on my hips tightening hard enough to sway me slightly as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

 

“Daniel…” he breathed, rapturously. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He sounded strange, I’d never heard him like this before, of course. He sounded like he was in pain, or had just woken up, or was still dreaming.

 

“It’s okay,” I replied. “I want to.”

 

He pulled away and cupped my face in both hands, staring into my eyes as if looking for something. “How can that be true?” he whispered so quietly I wasn’t sure he was speaking to me. “After all this time?”

 

I didn’t know what to say, so I brought my face to his and kissed him again, pressing hard at first to convince him, then making a clumsy attempt to dip my tongue between his open teeth. I wanted him to be seeing stars, and counting them lucky.

 

His ponytail curled against my shoulder and I slipped the band off as gently as I could. I wouldn’t say his hair was like silk but it was damn fun to play with. It was just the right length, a generous handful but not so long that you had to stretch your arm out to reach the ends of it. If I had to describe his hair, I’d say it was like spun steel, just like him. So strong, cold and hard, but refined, smooth, and mysterious in the way that seemed to speak of hidden potential. Not many men had hair like that, and not many men were like Vlad.

 

Vlad took over my clumsy kiss, rocking our bodies together, slowly laying me back down on the bed. He didn’t put any of his weight on me though. He lay on his side and I rolled to face him, and he pulled my hips flush against his so I could feel how hard he was. It made me nervous, but the gentle teasing grind of him felt good. I wonder what he thought about me, how much he could feel. My hormones were sparking like a broken power line, my body flushing warm in a way I’d never felt before, but I was still a bit scared and my dick was confused and still soft.

 

His hands began to wander, up my waist and over my chest, his thumb grazing my nipple and making all the little hairs stand up all over my body. I wrapped my arm around his waist, feeling his back and the muscles there, as well as the little dip for his spine. Being half ghost kept our bodies in good condition, which made this all just that little bit easier. I was nervous enough as it was without adding self-consciousness to that.

 

Vlad sucked on my neck again. “Tell me what you like,” he murmured.

 

I didn’t want to gather my thoughts enough to answer that question, I just wanted to feel the warm wet pressure of his tongue on my pulse while his hand held my waist as if I was precious and delicate.

 

“Daniel, tell me,” he prompted in a whisper. I swallowed, trying to think. Truth was, I didn’t really know what I liked, not in the way he meant. I had no experience to base my answer on.

 

“I like kissing you…” I managed eventually, the words falling out of me before I’d really checked them.

 

I felt his lips spread briefly into a smile. “I like it too. What else?”

 

“Er...” I breathed, wracking my brains for something I might like, something for him to do to me, but I was drawing blanks.

 

“Do you like it when I kiss your body?” he asked, apparently catching on to my dilemma.  He teased kisses over my pecs and down my sternum, one thumb now rubbing rhythmically over my hard nipple. His mouth moved to the side and my back shifted against the bed as I felt his hot breath flood over my other nipple, not sure if I was trying to escape the sensation or dive into it. “Here?” he wondered aloud, and I moaned incoherently.

 

He lifted his head and stopped the motion of his thumb. “Daniel?” he asked. “Do you like it?”

 

Some clarity returned to me as he left my nipples alone, and I glanced at his face and saw the familiar worry there, that he had misjudged the situation and was doing things he shouldn’t be, but I was embarrassed by how much power he had had over me just seconds before. I turned my face to the side.

 

“It’s alright,” I muttered.

 

He climbed back up my body and spoke into my cheek. “Daniel, please don’t be flip right now, I couldn’t bear it if I was hurting you. Should I stop?” he said.

 

“No,” I allowed. Again I felt his lips jump into a little smile.

 

“Should I continue?”

 

“Up to you.”

 

“Daniel, do you want me to kiss your nipple?”

 

“If you want. I can live without it, if you don’t.”

 

When he didn’t reply, I finally forced myself to look at him again. He had propped himself up on his arms and was looking down at me with a haunted expression. With his hair down, he looked different. Still like Vlad, but more like a Vlad I would want to know. Like he should be in a rock band that would never be as cool as he was as a solo act. It made him look wild, and younger too. But I’d had too much experience of the ponytail-Vlad to be able to unrecognise the man I knew between the curtains of twisting silver strands. So really, he just looked how the Vlad I knew would look if he’d been having sex.

 

“I want to,” he said, his voice hoarse as if it cost him something to admit that. “But I need to know _you_ want me to, really want me to, because you enjoy it. Do you?”

 

I couldn’t deny it, not to that face, so concerned. I nodded, while the Danny Fenton I’d been yesterday wondered what the hell I was doing. Vlad ducked down and kissed me again, slowly lowering his body to cover mine like a blanket, giving me his heat. His thumbs returned to my chest, circling my nipples and I let out a shaky breath. He pulled away from my mouth and kissed behind my ear, down my neck, across my chest. Now I knew where he was going, the anticipation almost made me wriggle out of his hold. I forced myself to breathe and then he was on me, his burning hot wet mouth closing over a part of me I’d never paid much attention before, making confused pleasure twist through me. God, I shouldn’t like it, I thought, I shouldn’t, but I do. My back bowed under Vlad and I couldn’t keep back a whine as it became too much. His tongue licked over me, rough and soft and wet and warm and alive.

 

“Jesus, Vlad,” I cried. He sucked and I almost threw him off me I bucked so hard. I realized I had split my legs around his torso and was humping wildly up against his ribs, grinding my stiffening dick into him. He didn’t seem to mind, holding me to him with one arm, his hand gripping my ass and thigh hard.

 

The effort of letting him do this, telling myself that it was okay, created an inner friction, and emotional turmoil that was driving me crazy. It felt good, what Vlad was doing. It felt good to have him this close, his hair tickling my chest as he laved hungrily at my body like I was addictive somehow, but it was _Vlad Masters_. _Plasmius_. We had been enemies for so long. So what if he was hot? Didn’t make him a good person. But shit, everything he was doing was going straight to my dick and I was putty in his hands. Could I really believe he’d changed? That he cared about me? Was it too late to stop myself from caring about him? I wanted what was happening, it was driving me mad, but would I feel the same way tomorrow? Would he?

 

I tried to distract myself, and make sure he didn’t stop, by fisting one hand into his hair and sending the other one stroking over his muscled back, which was damp with sweat. He continued to lick and suck my nipple as I curled my body tighter around him. He grazed his teeth over me and pushed them, not bit exactly, into the skin of my chest. I whimpered and panted and hugged him to me.

 

“God, Danny,” he said, shaking his head against my wet and swollen chest. “You make me so hard and I haven’t even touched my cock yet. The sounds you make when you feel good are ungodly. You could tempt an angel down from heaven. I could do this all night and not get tired. Why did I ever waste so much time trying to fight you?”

 

“Sorry,” I panted, my thoughts scattered. “No one’s ever touched me there before.”

 

Vlad looked at me and stroked his thumb over my cheekbone. “Thank you for letting me be the first,” he said. “You mean so much to me. Truly. This is as significant for me as it is for you. I’ve never felt this way before, never touched anyone who means so much… Please, believe me.”

 

“I do,” I whispered. And I did. How could I not, when he was looking at me with that soul-crushing loneliness in his eyes, a fathomless ocean of sadness. Being half-ghost was hard, but I had my friends. Vlad hadn’t had anyone, for twenty years.

 

He kissed me again. He liked to do that it seemed, as if he was sealing a promise with it, or checking I was still real.

 

“What do you want?” he asked feverishly. “How do you want to come? Tell me. I can take you in my mouth or-”

 

I spluttered at his words and he stopped, watching me. I stared at him in shock, feeling like my cheeks would be permanently stained red.

 

“I’ll do anything you want,” he added, as if he didn’t see anything wrong with what he’d said.

 

“Vlad...” I groaned. “You can’t just _say_ stuff like that! Give a guy some warning next time.”

 

He looked confused and worried. “What did I say that upset you?”

 

“About... c-coming and... your mouth and stuff! And I’m not upset, just...”

 

He smiled and nuzzled into me again, nibbling my jaw while one arm kept our naked chests pressed together. “Aroused?” he finished for me.

 

I sighed, starting to think I would just have to get used to his candid sex talk. He couldn’t be straight-forward any other time, no, always had to be Mr Cryptic, but _now_... I guess I was getting the straight answers I had asked him for in the gym.

 

He moved his thigh to pointedly brush my erection, and I jerked.

 

“Let me touch you,” he pleaded into my cheek.

 

His hand moved slowly but deliberately down my stomach and undid my belt. Just as his fingertips ventured beneath the waistbands of what little clothes I had left, I panicked and grabbed his wrist, catching his hand before it went any further.

 

He didn’t pursue it, but he did pull back from me, looking at me seriously. “Daniel, do you not want this?” he asked.

 

“Can’t we just… slow down a bit?” I replied, trying to hide my nervousness behind a compromise.

 

“I understand your hesitation, but this _is_ slow,” he reasoned, refusing to remove his hand from where it was poised just above my waistband.

 

“Look, I’ve never done this before, okay? I don’t know what I’m doing.” Shame was making me angry.

 

“Then let me guide you,” he murmured reassuringly, choosing not to engage my anger. “Let me remove your trousers, I’ll leave your underwear where it is,” he suggested.

 

I considered it and nodded. Yeah, I could manage that. I shifted flat on my back, the plush quilt soft and smooth against my skin as Vlad pushed himself up, kneeling over me. He didn’t rush or drag it out, undoing my belt as I looked away, focusing on the wall like I was at the doctor’s, trying to pretend Vlad wasn’t staring hungrily at the tent I was pitching. True to his word, I felt Vlad’s fingers dig between my jeans and my boxers before he gently began pulling them off. It felt torturously slow to me as the stiff fabric pulled over my hard dick. I couldn’t stop my hips from moving, my heels digging into the bed, my hands tightening into fists, or the frantic pants of my breathing as the heavy belt passed over my crotch, but then the jeans slid over my legs and were gone. Vlad paused at my ankles to remove my shoes and socks, and then I was in my underwear.

 

“What about you?” I pointed out, nodding at his charcoal slacks as he stood at the edge of the bed. His arousal was also totally obvious, and I thought I could see a dark wet spot to the side of the zipper.

 

“I didn’t want to undress until I knew it wouldn’t scare you,” he answered, his voice hoarse.

 

“Why would it scare me?”

 

“I am very hard,” he said matter-of-factly. “I thought it might make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m not uncomfortable...” I allowed shyly.

 

His hands went to his belt and my eyes became riveted to that spot. “Shall I leave my underwear on, or do you want me naked?”

 

 _Naked_. The word popped into my head as I imagined myself giving him that order, watching as he did it, as I knew he would. I would get to see all of him, follow that silver treasure trail all the way down, see what was making that bulge with nothing in the way, see what I knew would be smooth hips, firm thighs... But then he would come back onto the bed with me, lie down with me, touch me, naked.

 

I balked. “Underwear,” I said, and he complied without comment, shucking the grey slacks and kicking off his shoes. His underwear was black, of course, stretching tight over his boner.

 

He bent over me again and lay down beside me. I rolled to face him and we kissed, with me cupping his face, my fingertips working through his hair, as he seized my thigh in one hand and pulled it over his hip. His hand slid up and down, enjoying my skin from my knee to the border of my ass, sliding uninterrupted under my boxers. He swirled his hips against mine, nudging and rubbing my erection, his dick hard and insistent against my abdomen. I moaned against his mouth. I felt naked, like I could still feel everything, like the thin layers of clothing between us were less than useless, but I was still glad they were there.

 

Vlad’s hand slipped further up my thigh, under my boxers and over my ass.

 

“Vlad...” I began.

 

“Please, Danny,” he interrupted. “I’ll only touch. I won’t go further.”

 

I held back my objection with a whimper, hiding my face against his shoulder. It was only skin, I told myself. The same there as anywhere.

 

Vlad pulled me gently over him as he lay on his back. “Touch me,” he whispered deliriously as I tried to think past the fingers sweeping up and down my ass cheek, from thigh to back as if he wanted all of it. I managed to get my hands on his chest, then his other hand swept up the other leg of my boxers to cover the other half of my ass. With my legs spread over his hips, and my chest to his, I could feel how open and exposed I was back there. He could touch more than just my skin if he wanted to, a thought that had that part of me tightening in anticipation. His hands gripped me, massaging my flesh, and I almost collapsed on him. I had to give up on touching him for now as I just lay on him, panting, pushing back into his hands. He pushed me down on him, trapping our dicks between our bodies and his back arched as I moaned.

 

“Does it feel good, Danny?” he groaned. “Do you want this with me? This is how it can be between us, how it will always be between us. I want to make you come, God. I can’t wait to make you come,” he rambled.

 

Though he didn’t stop, I managed to drag myself off him a few inches, enough to focus on the skin beneath me. I trailed my fingers down the centre of his sweaty chest, then licked my way back up, hearing him let out a shaky breath above me. Remembering what he had done to me earlier, I pressed my teeth into his flesh. He made a sharp noise and his hands tightened enough to push me a couple inches up his body. I then felt a fingertip move into the top of the seam of my ass, and I wriggled.

 

“I’m just touching,” he said. “I’m just touching you. I won’t...” He swallowed and shifted on the bed. “Go inside...”

 

I whimpered as his damp finger slid slowly down my crack. I looked at his face. His cheekbones were flushed, his mouth open, his eyes red and ghostly as he watched me.

 

“Vlad, your eyes are glowing,” I panted.

 

“Does it scare you? I’m not sure I can control it right now,” he replied.

 

“It’s okay,” I allowed, distracted. I flinched as his finger approached the opening to my ass.

 

“God, Danny, your body... You’re so responsive,” Vlad groaned, sounding awed. One of his hands whipped out of my boxers and began playing with my nipple. I whimpered and gripped his biceps hard, digging what nails I had into his skin. I buried my face into his chest, my muscles feeling like wrung-out towels. Then his finger was on my hole and I was writhing. No one had ever touched me there, not even a doctor or anything. It twitched uncontrollably as if trying to dislodge Vlad’s finger, but my position kept me open to him. Vlad didn’t move, didn’t dig or press, just rubbed softly and I felt a liquid heat pool in my balls that I hadn’t felt before. I hadn’t thought it would feel good but it was definitely pleasure zinging through me right now. My dick pulsed when I considered how much more intense the feeling could be if Vlad entered me with his finger, or his dick. That was what people did, right? Now I could see why. I moaned to encourage him, my ribs working like bellows as I almost hyper-ventillated.

 

Vlad groaned. “I could come just from this,” he said.

 

“Me too,” I replied, realising it was true. Vlad’s circling touch was infuriatingly light and I drove back on him, trying to catch him and feel more. He moaned again.

 

“It feels like you want this. Tell me you do,” he begged.

 

“Yeah,” I told him and he groaned again. What happened to my embarrassment? I didn’t know, but it wasn’t a part of this.

 

His hand left my nipple and reached across my back to the top of my crack, pulling the skin tight so I felt even more. I keened and bucked.

 

“Please, Vlad, please...” My dick felt so hot and heavy, but I was barely aware of it. Every nerve in my body was connected to Vlad’s one circling finger.

 

“You’re sure?” he asked.

 

“Yes! Yes, please...” Was I begging? No, I was just... asking nicely.

 

Vlad crooked his finger and wriggled just an inch into me. His whole body was heaving up and down as he panted. “Just this. Just this for tonight.”

 

I didn’t reply, my body seizing, gripping and pulling on him but getting nowhere. I whined and tried to move further back but Vlad’s hand moved with me. The intrusion was making my hole spasm, and while this much didn’t hurt, I knew anymore would be rough without anything to slick one of us up with. I wasn’t sure I cared though, I was curious about the burn, I still wanted more.

 

Vlad tightened his finger, pressing against my edge. “You’re perfect, Danny, you’re so perfect. I can’t wait to make love to you. I want to use my tongue on you, but I’ll wait. I’ll wait until you want it too...” he babbled and trailed off, briefly exerting a tight pressure that curved my spine before pulling his finger away, leaving me feeling strangely soft and warm. His fingers went back to running up and down between my ass cheeks at the exposed slit, while his other hand mirrored it on my spine. The hand in my boxers dipped over my taint to my balls and I twitched. I didn’t think I still had any shyness left in me, but apparently I did.

 

“Are you ready to let me make you come, Daniel?” he said, his deep voice hoarse with want.

 

I didn’t answer. I didn’t want to. I wanted to keep lying on his chest where he couldn’t see my face. I was embarrassed by the needy reaction I’d just had to him playing with my ass. God, I’d let him put his finger in me! That thought still sent a twinge of arousal spiralling to my dick, which I was becoming more painfully aware of. I knew I couldn’t keep putting both of us off indefinitely, but the mental image of his hands on me, touching me _there_ , his hand fisting my dick until I came all over him was mortifying. How could I recover from that? And he would need to come too, was I ready for that? I couldn’t even picture how I could accomplish that.

 

“Daniel?” he prompted, and I made some non-verbal, non-committal whine to acknowledge that I’d heard. He sighed. “You’re still shy?” I began tracing my fingers down his chest, over his ribs, walking them across his sides to distract myself. “I can feel how hard you are, Danny. You can feel how hard I am. You know I want you, desire you. I think your body is beautiful, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I can make you feel... _amazing_ , if you let me.”

 

I listened to him speak, and it was nice, being told those things. I knew now I could give my body over to him and get lost in physical pleasure that made me forget who I was. But that didn’t change that there was still tomorrow. Could I look him in the face after this?

 

“If you don’t want me, or don’t want me to touch you, I can leave. I’ll go into the bathroom, and we can stop here. I’ll take you home,” he offered. I propped myself up to look at his face. “The last thing I want is to scare you away. Honestly, I don’t think I would survive it, not from you. I couldn’t go back to being alone, not now I know what you feel like, look like... sound like, when I’m giving you pleasure.”

 

I looked at him, his blue eyes half-lidded but still sad, even now. “You’re a real smooth-talker, you know that?” I said.

 

The corner of his mouth crooked up. “Well, I am a politician,” he joked. “But every word of it is true, I swear.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is, this isn’t a one-night thing?” I checked, watching his eyes for any hint of a lie.

 

His hands gripped my ass again. “No, never,” he answered, perfectly steadily, his gaze unwavering.

 

“You want to date me?”

 

He smiled as if he thought I was being cute. “Yes, please,” he breathed into the quiet of the room. His smile dropped. “I know I’m not necessarily what a teenager wants in a... a boyfriend, but I will give you everything, Daniel. Everything.”

 

“I’m not with you for your stuff, Vlad,” I told him, slightly annoyed that he thought that he could buy me.

 

“...You’re with me?” he verified, blue eyes twinkling with hope.

 

I sighed and ran a fingertip over his cheekbone to his perfectly-shaped lips. How had I never noticed how handsome he was? I lowered my mouth to kiss him.

 

“Yes,” I said, then shut him up. His hands went to my waist, but I decided it was time to finish this. I took one and led it to my crotch, but he flipped us and pulled off me. I was confused at first, after all that, but then he kissed his way down my stomach, trailing that silver hair over my chest. I swallowed and braced myself, and didn’t stop him.

 

“I just want to taste you first,” he murmured, casting his blue eyes up my body to get my permission. They seemed to catch what little light there was like gems. “Just a taste...”

 

He’d stopped over my hips and I figured I knew what he wanted, and I nodded. Honestly, there wasn’t much I would deny him at this point.

 

He dropped his face into my crotch and nuzzled at my erection which was still covered by my now damp boxers. I choked on my own breath and writhed on the bed, my back arching and hips jumping. He licked over the base of my dick and I could just feel the heat of his breath puff through the cotton. I’d expected him to take my boxers off and give me a blowjob. This was somehow better and worse. Vlad then bent over my dick and took the head into his mouth, his tongue licking over the slit at the top.

 

“Fuck, Vlad!” I shouted, staring at him. I could feel his saliva soaking slowly into the fabric, chilling once it drained outside the seal of his lips. It was surreally erotic, the hottest thing I had ever seen, hotter than anything I’d even imagined. I groaned loudly, unable to think of the words to tell him I didn’t believe this was happening to me.

 

He pulled away. “Just a taste,” he said again, apparently satisfied. “Shall we take your underwear off now?” he asked, fingering the waistband eagerly. I held my breath and nodded, and Vlad didn’t wait for me to change my mind, pulling them quickly down my legs and tossing them onto the floor. I lay spread out on the bed before him now, totally naked. Vlad stared down at my groin as if entranced and I tried to let him and not cover my embarrassingly red and wet dick.

 

My legs were bent and his hands circled my ankles and stroked up my calves absently as he knelt in line with my body.

 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” he said, his voice a little distant before he managed to tear his eyes off my dick.

 

“What?” I squeaked.

 

“You’re not comfortable with me touching you there, not yet. So you could do it, touch yourself, make yourself come while I watch.” His eyes were glazed, voice low and seductive.

 

“You want to..?”

 

“Show me how you touch yourself. Show me what you like.”

 

I stared at him, but he appeared to be serious. “Vlad...”

 

“Teach me, Daniel. I’m a fast learner.”

 

This was crazy. The craziest thing ever. But this whole day had been crazy and it had turned out pretty good so far. My hand moved a few inches closer to my dick. I couldn’t believe I was going to do it, but he was right. I was still nervous. And I was comfortable with myself. I had experience with _that_ , at least.

 

I held his hypnotising blue eyes as my hand found my hard-on. If he was looking at my face, he wasn’t watching me masturbate. I quickly settled into my familiar and effective stroke, and with the amount of stimulation I’d had already, this wasn’t going to take long. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to keep myself quiet, but a grunt still escaped. I closed my eyes to focus on the sensation of finally being touched.

 

Vlad shifted my legs apart and moved closer to my body, and my eyes snapped open again. He pushed on my shins to fold my legs up against my chest, open wide.

  
“Like this... So I can see,” he murmured. He watched me hungrily, eyes flicking to my exposed ass, looking dazed as I rubbed my hand over my dick.

 

“Take your shorts off,” I ordered. “I want you naked. I want to see too.”

 

He glanced at my face, then went up on his knees to shuck his underwear, which presumably joined mine on the floor somewhere. I lost my rhythm when I looked at him. He was... beautiful, in a way I didn’t expect and couldn’t describe. I’d never been curious about a dick other than mine, never felt any desire to see an erection in real life, but Vlad’s was... mine. I knew it was for me. I had made him that way. It was like a promise. I wanted to touch it and see if it felt as good as it looked, but I couldn’t reach unless I stopped touching myself and I didn’t want to do that, not now my dick was finally getting some real attention. I was close to coming.

 

Vlad manoeuvred himself back between my legs and I reached them out to him, settling them against his sides to make him part of what was happening. His body was warm and alive, his dick so close to my body but I didn’t mind. I didn’t mind if it touched me. I looked forward to the moment it would. He put one hand on my thigh and stroked up to my hip. Then he leant forward and placed two fingers lightly against my open and panting mouth.

 

“Lick,” he whispered, and I eagerly complied, licking and sucking and just generally slobbering all over him. His eyes flickered reverently closed then snapped open to check on my hand’s progress as if he was scared he might miss me coming. “Danny, I’m dying not touching you,” he moaned. Then he took his hand away and moved it between our bodies.

 

I felt my own cool spit slick up and down my ass, from where my back was against the bed and up across my taint to just ever-so-slightly nudge my balls.

 

“Fuuuck, Vlaaad,” I whined, my voice embarrassingly high, desperate, wrecked.

 

“So beautiful, I can’t wait to bury my face here, until you let me lick you so sweetly, so good, I could make you like this, fucked into pieces, needing, so close...”

 

I interrupted his unfiltered stream of consciousness to yell out, “I’m coming! Ah, I’m coming! Vlad!”

 

He brushed his fingertip over my nut-sack, right between my balls, touching me after all and that did it. I gave my dick one last hard twist, my hand curling over the head to catch my spunk as the first wave hit me, making me cry out inarticulately.

 

Vlad moved like fucking lightning, snatching my hands away and slamming them to the bed either side of me, using his legs to spread mine almost painfully but not quite, leaning hard against them. My hips jerked and my dick twitched, exposed in the air, shooting sperm onto my stomach as Vlad stared wide-eyed and feverish at the whole thing.

 

When it finally stopped, we both needed a moment to catch our breath. I was a sweating, panting wreck, but my body was relaxing now that I’d come, though I hadn’t been expecting Vlad to take my hands away and watch like he had. Vlad had apparently petrified in place, frozen as solid as a statue, his eyes blazing red, still gripping my wrists hard enough to pinch, my legs still split around his waist at the fringe of my flexibility.

 

I cleared my throat, breaking the silence first, tugging on my wrists and trying to adjust the position of my legs.

 

“So what about you?” I ventured.

 

Vlad blinked a couple of times and jerkily broke his white-knuckled grip on my wrists, which I rubbed absently. He leant back enough for my hamstrings to relax. “What do you mean?” he asked as if I’d just pulled him out of a deep daydream. His burning gaze was still nailed to my softening cock lying on my stomach.

 

“I mean, what happens now?”

 

“What do you want to happen now?” He blinked a couple more times and the red glow faded, and he looked up at my face. “You could rest here, if you want, or go home…”

 

“Vlad, what are you talking about? I mean, we did me, what about you? Don’t you want to…?” I asked tentatively. The atmosphere seemed to have changed and I didn’t know why.

 

“Daniel, right now I’m concentrating very hard on not licking your stomach clean, and then sucking your cock until you come in my mouth, despite the fact that intellectually I know you will be much too sensitive right now to enjoy that. It would not be constructive for me to start imagining other things that might bring me to orgasm.”

 

“Oh... right,” I said. The quiet returned for a moment, but this time Vlad broke it.

 

“I’m sorry, you must be uncomfortable,” he said, shuffling further back and untangling himself. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” I replied. My wrists didn’t hurt at all. I felt good. I sat up and composed myself, very aware of the come dribbling down my stomach. “You must be uncomfortable too,” I said, nodding at his crotch.

 

Vlad looked at himself and hummed, then looked at me. “Danny, may I ask you for something?” he said, his voice like hot coals rumbling down towards me.

 

“Uh, sure,” I replied, not sure what was coming.

 

“Will you ride me?” he said. “I won’t enter you, I just want to feel you against me and watch your beautiful body move.” I must have looked hesitant because he added, “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I know you might not... feel like it, now that you’re not... as aroused as you were.”

 

“No. No, I can- I can do that,” I said. My voice was uncertain, but I wasn’t going to leave Vlad to twist in the wind. I wanted to be a good sexual partner to him too. He’d been so good to me this whole time, patient and understanding. I was going to pay him back. Vlad smiled gratefully and pulled me to him for a kiss, slowly reclining until he was on his back, and I followed him down. I stopped kissing him and looked down his body, his erection standing like a spire from the cathedral of his hips.

 

I swung my leg over his stomach, then shuffled back to position myself over him. “Where do I- I mean, how do you want to- Do you want to go... behind me, or...?”

 

“Under you. I want to be under you,” he hissed.

 

“Under. Right. Okay.” Carefully, very carefully, I used my hips to nudge his dick forward and gently, very gently, lowered myself as much as I dared over him so that it was trapped between my body and his. “I don’t want to hurt you,” I said, worrying over how much pressure I should put on him. “Can you, like, hold my hips and show me what you want?”

 

Vlad smiled. “It would be my pleasure,” he said, his warm hands settling on my hip bones. He guided me with the lightest pressure to settle over him, his breathing picking up again as I did so.

 

It felt strange. I was soft, my balls hanging, legs a little shaky, whereas I could feel him burning, pulsing hot and hard as iron between my legs, his need just as intense as mine had been moments before.

 

I didn’t want to crush my nuts or his, but Vlad guided me until I was settled as comfortably as I could be, with his dick kind of wedged between my butt cheeks. He was biting his bottom lip much as I had tried to do, his chest and shoulders painted with an attractive pink flush, mixing with a spread of pale freckles I hadn’t noticed before. His muscles were straining and bulging, presumably from the extra blood flow and the fight to stay still and not take over.

 

“Feels good?” I checked.

 

Vlad nodded, his plumped red lip popping free of a suspiciously pointy canine. “You can’t imagine...” he whispered.

 

I wiggled a bit, shifting over him an inch, letting sweat and precome ease the way, and he threw his head back with a grunt, his back arching. I put my hands on his stomach as it bowed up towards me.

 

I waited until he relaxed again and looked at me, before saying “Vlad, move me.”

 

I felt his dick twitch and he gripped my hips, dragging me forward and back, gradually incorporating a slow up and down roll, like kneading bread. I learned the rhythm and powered more and more of it with my thighs and abs, rocking my hips over him in a pattern that felt like it had been inside me all along, like ancestral memory. This was it – nature, biology, chemistry, this was how you made your lover come, how humans kept the species going since they were in caves.

 

I kept one hand on his waist and one on his thigh behind me, squeezing his cock between my butt cheeks as I stroked backwards over him, letting him spring up a few inches as I pulled up and forward, coming down on him hard to do it again, my ass nudging his balls. I couldn’t ignore that my balls were getting massaged by all this too, and my dick was starting to feel swollen again.

 

I kept my eyes on Vlad. He was going to pieces under me, his back arching, abs straining, skin flushed and sweaty. One hand left my hip to grip my thigh once I stopped needing his help, his fingers digging into my muscle, while the other one groped my ass, strong enough to almost lift me when he pulled me towards him.

 

“Danny, Danny, so beautiful...” he chanted my name like he wasn’t aware he wasn’t doing it, followed by something I didn’t understand.

 

“What was that?” I asked him.

 

“Russian,” he groaned, tensing and writhing again.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“Fuck, basically.”

 

I smiled. “You can say that in English. I like making you swear.”

 

He groaned again and panted. “I’m going to come soon. May I touch you? I need to feel you hard,” he begged.

 

“Okay,” I breathed, and the hand on my thigh swept up suddenly and wrapped around my dick. His hand was hot and strong, larger than my own. I got harder as he pumped a couple of times, more Russian falling out of him, the same word over and over.

 

“What’s that?” I asked.

 

“Perfect, it means perfect.” He answered me as if doing so was something he had no control over, like he always would, no matter what state he was in. His hand fell away from my dick.

 

“Kiss me, kiss me,” he begged, reaching for me.

 

I leant down and he heaved me to him, crushing our mouths together. The new position changed my angle, lifting my ass away from him, so that I lost my rhythm and could only hump against him with no room to move. He took over, thrusting up straight into my dick, nailing me again and again, making me mewl frantically. He gripped my ass again and ground me down on him.

 

“Shit, Vlad,” I gasped.

 

“I’m going to come, can I come on you?” he asked desperately, his face barely an inch from mine.

 

“Yes, yes,” I said, agreeing without a second thought. I was a different person than I had been yesterday.

 

Vlad jammed our hips together with a grunt, and I actually _felt_ him come, intimately, his cock pulsing against mine and the bare skin of my stomach, hot wetness soaking me, the thick fluid smearing between us. He panted under me and I lay still until his breathing had calmed and some of the red flush had drained from his skin, the tendons in his neck no longer straining.

 

He looked at me and reached for my mouth with his, nibbling my lips and sucking on my tongue. His hands ran up and down my uninterrupted skin from my knees to my shoulders and back.

 

“Thank you,” he said finally, rapturously.

 

“What for?” I asked.

 

“You. Sharing your delectable body with me. Your pleasure, and mine.”

 

I ducked my head to his chest, embarrassed at his candid words. “You don’t have to thank me,” I grumbled.

 

“What should I say? You have given me a precious gift.”

 

“It was... okay, then? I did what you wanted?”

 

He sighed. “Danny...” I looked at him, panicked, and he shrugged. “I have no words. I don’t know what to say to share what I feel. But I want to keep you in this room forever. Forever. If I could move, you would be in real danger of being put in one of the ghost-containment devices I have in my lab. Perhaps the cage, but probably the belt. It would have to be one in which I could still look at you, preferably one that allowed me to still touch you.”  


“That’s just the villain in you talking,” I said, frowning when I saw the evil, speculative twinkle in his eye. I slapped his chest to get his attention back to the here and now. “Stop picturing it!” I chastised. “I’ll stop you.”

 

His blue eyes looked at me wistfully. “You always do,” he said. “Tell me, how would you stop me, now that I have resolved to never fight you?”

 

“I’d hate you.” I meant it. If he tried anything and betrayed this, whatever we had just done, I would hate him.

 

His arms tightened around me and I thought I felt his breathing stutter under my palm. “Don’t,” he whispered after a moment.

 

“Then you have to behave. You’re one of the good guys now,” I told him.

 

He groaned and wrinkled his nose. “Urgh. Are you going to make me ride in the Fenton-mobile with your father and those friends of yours?”

 

I pushed off his chest and looked down at him, eyebrows raised.

 

“Your father who is, of course, my _best friend_ , and your friends who are so... intelligent and... helpful?” he tried hopefully.

 

“That needs some serious practice, Vlad,” I told him, lying back down.

 

Vlad sighed and stroked my waist. “My moral compass is somewhat compromised, I’ll admit. You’ll have to keep a very close eye on me, I think,” he said, watching me out of the corner of his eye, a slight teasing smile bending his lips.

 

“No change there, then,” I replied.

 

We lay for another few moments, cooling off, until Vlad indicated I should let him up. “I should clean you up, before we end up truly stuck together,” he said, and I peeled myself off him, wincing at the sticky pull between our bellies. I watched him walk away, into an en suite bathroom where he ran a cloth under the tap and wiped off his stomach before rinsing it and bringing it back to me. He was remarkably comfortable with being naked, but then, he was in great shape, and we had just been all over each other.

 

He passed me the wet cloth and I swiped off what I could of the come that was now liberally smeared over my belly with a grimace of distaste. Some of it, presumably mine, had dried, and I would need a shower to really get clean.

 

“Daniel... You’re hard again.”

 

I looked up at Vlad, his expression gleeful, like he’d just discovered dessert.

 

“It’ll go down,” I said, struggling not to cover myself but feeling a bit like a kitten when the wolf comes home early.

 

“Yes...” he agreed readily, sinking to his knees by the bed and reaching for my legs. “Will you let me help?”

 

My dick stirred as I considered his words and the picture before me, Vlad on his knees and hungry. “What do you want to do?” I asked.

 

“Lick you, suck you,” he answered, that glazed focus back in his eyes, unable to see anything other than my dick it seemed.

 

“Will it hurt?”

 

“No! I will be gentle, careful... I’ll go slow,” he murmured, his hands running eagerly up and down my thighs but not going any further before I gave him permission.

 

“Alright...” I whispered. His eyes jumped to my face.

 

“Move your hips in front of me,” he said, and I forced down my self-consciousness to do as he asked, lying on my back with my legs hanging off the mattress on either side of him, propping myself up on my elbows so I could see what he was doing.

 

At first, he just traced the hollows at the insides of my thighs with his fingers, sweeping in and out, driving my pulse up. Then he ran his thumb over my nuts and I tensed.

 

He looked at me and said, “Feel free to watch me,” his expression open and enraptured. I stared at him, caught, as he lowered his head and licked with his tongue flat and wide over my balls in one big, straight, stripe. I was mesmerised by the sensation, somehow exactly as I would have expected but totally disarming. He did it again, and again, fucking _washing_ my balls with his tongue, getting everywhere he could, first one side then the other. I squirmed and my arms collapsed beneath me so I lay on the bed, running my hands through my hair and covering my eyes, panting and gasping and making a supreme effort not to tie my legs in a knot around Vlad’s head. I could feel his spit crawling achingly slowly down to my ass while his tongue continued oblivious, supernaturally soft and wet and hot.

 

I was making a persistent, repetitive moaning noise as I twisted my upper body, trying to get away and get more and stay still so he wouldn’t stop.

 

“Will you roll over for me?” he asked, his voice coming to me through the electric haze fogging up my brain.

 

“What?” I whimpered back, only able to reply because the licking had stopped.

 

I could feel him gently trying to turn my hips over. “I want to lick you everywhere,” he told me.

 

I complied, rolling deliriously onto my stomach, not thinking why. He used my hips to push me further up the bed so my legs were more comfortable, and I felt him hunch over me like a spectre. I looked over my shoulder and saw him staring down at my ass, his silver hair hanging in sweaty curls, his eyes intense, still managing to look hot even while looking like  swamp monster. He looked like a vampire who had just crawled out of the crypt to drag the virginal maiden back into the dark with him. Maybe if he’d been human, it wouldn’t have been such a good luck, but supernatural power swirled around him like a shadow, resonating with something in me.

 

He palmed my ass, massaging the flesh with a half in each hand. Then he lowered his open mouth to me and I looked away quickly. I felt his tongue dip into just the top of my crack and I gasped so hard I thought I’d swallowed my tongue.

 

“Vlad!” I exclaimed, not sure if I was trying to tell him to stop or do more.

 

He rubbed his thumb over the spot he’d just licked. “Slowly, Danny, slowly...” he murmured. He opened my legs further, baring me to him. His guilty thumb trailed between my cheeks. “Gonna be so good for you. Gonna make you come.”

 

Two fingers brushed my balls and rubbed hard into my taint, making me jerk and make some vague, hissing objection. Fuck, it felt good though. So many parts of my body that I’d never touched before, but Vlad knew all about them.

 

Vlad hummed apologetically and pressed a feather-light kiss to the offended spot, his lips a brief soft warm cushion. Another fingertip slid back up my ass, barely enough to feel but it still had me lifting my hips off the bed, offering myself up for more.

 

I felt his tongue touch me again at the top of my crack and forced myself to breathe, my breath shuddering out of me.

 

“Do you like it?” Vlad whispered, his voice like velvet in the dim room. “Are you excited?”

 

I couldn’t find my voice but I nodded against my folded arms.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Then his tongue pushed down my crack, thick and wet, stopping before it reached my hole, and I whined. His tongue then started at my taint and licked up, again not touching the centre. Vlad kissed and sucked his way up my valley, skipping over my hole, making my hips wriggle.

 

“You’re teasing me,” I accused, breathlessly.

 

“I’m taking my time,” he answered. “Don’t you like it?”

 

I groaned, not wanting to get into another discussion of what I did and didn’t like when I needed his tongue to be elsewhere, so I just buried my face back into my arms and the small mound of quilt I’d managed to pile up while I’d been gripping it frantically.

 

He returned to what he was doing, and I could feel he was smiling, right before he nipped the sensitive flesh where my ass joined my thigh. I jerked and he quickly bathed the spot with his tongue to soothe me. Once again, he licked a wet path up from my balls, but this time he seemed to have taken my impatience to heart because he didn’t interrupt himself, his tongue not stopping to dodge my centre. My hips jerked and I sighed. He returned to it and began licking it in earnest and I groaned, I had to. His soft, flat tongue swirled tenderly around my hole, soaking it, his lips occasionally coming down to kiss or suck. The sucking was the worst, that felt... like pulling on nothing. Like I had a nerve ending trapped in his teeth. It just tripped a switch, making my body roll over and beg.

 

“Oh my god, Vlad,” I keened, feeling that warm liquid heat sloshing in my belly again, infecting my muscles and joints, making me feel as if I was melting apart.

 

He licked over me again, then I felt the point of his tongue press gently against my centre, testing it, pulling at the edge. I made an unearthly noise, the kind a fox makes in the middle of the night.

 

“Do you want my finger instead?” Vlad asked, pulling up.

 

My brain short-circuited at his direct words, and I couldn’t answer. I felt his blunt thumb press against my hole, just teasing the muscle without breaching it.

 

My whole body went rigid and my tongue freed up. “Fuck, Vlad, fuck, fuck, fuck...” I was trying to grind my pulsing dick against the bed at the same time as pushing back against his thumb while my upper body was still locked solid.

 

“More?” Vlad asked, and when my only reply was fevered panting and whining, I felt just the tip of his thumb bend and push into my hole, stirring inside just half an inch. I suddenly got the urge to tell him I loved him, but I knew it was just because he was making me feel this way, and I didn’t.

 

“God, I love your body, Danny,” Vlad said, twisting his thumb and making my back arch, pulling at the edge of my hole. He bent down and resumed licking me up and down, faster now, hungrily, messily, and I felt some of his saliva spread over his thumb and drain _into_ me.

 

I didn’t know what was going to happen to me, whether it was actually possible for me to spurt all over Vlad’s bed without anyone touching my dick, but I didn’t want to find out. I didn’t want to wait to see how he could make me feel _more_ intense than this, what other tricks he had up his sleeve. I felt like if I let him continue, eventually he’d kill me with this all-encompassing, rock hard pleasure taking over my body.

 

I raised my hips as best I could and groaned, my dick hard and heavy and dripping. “Vlad, please” I begged, knowing that he just _had to_. “Touch me...”

 

His hand whipped fast around my dick as he rushed to obey and relieve the torture I was in, and I instinctively pumped into the grip. His thumb left my ass and I was flipped onto my back, annoyed to see him looking much cooler than I was feeling.

 

“I’m going to take care of you,” he said, not moving his hand from the base of my dick, putting pressure on me to keep my hips down and still. “Come in my mouth, Daniel, I want it.”

 

I could only watch, pinned, chest heaving, as his mouth descended to my dick. He sucked the head and I cried out inarticulately.

 

“Vlad! Vlad, you’re so good, you’re so good,” I chanted. I wasn’t going to say “I love you,” but I couldn’t stop myself from saying something. I watched as he sunk lower on my shaft, his lips pink, blue eyes staring at my face from under dark brows. “Fuck, fuck...”

 

I could feel his hair like cool silk where it had fallen over his shoulders to fill the space between my pelvis and him. The inside of his mouth was hot and damp, hard on top, impossibly soft everywhere else, and wet. His lips cushioned his teeth as he pushed down and drove me mad. His tongue curled against the underside of my dick, rasping against the head, and I half-screamed a moan, throwing my head back. Fuck, I couldn’t watch or I’d come before he even got to the bottom.

 

“Oh, Vlad, I’m definitely going to come,” I whined.

 

He hummed in response and my body spasmed like there was an electrical current going through it. His hand at the base of my dick began jerking it in short tugs as his mouth pulled back up slowly, sucking, his cheeks hollowing to engulf my dick on all sides with his hot wet silky mouth, feeling like he was actually going to suck the come, and maybe my soul, right out of my body. He got to the top and his tongue flicked through the slit and that was it, that little impossibly intimate tickle made me come. I snatched handfuls of his hair, wanting to feel it, feel him, anchor myself somehow, glad his hair was long enough that I could do it without pulling. I gasped like I couldn’t get enough air and rode out my body seizing, one of his hands reaching up to rub my nipple as if I actually needed anymore stimulation.

 

I collapsed like a starfish when it was over, panting. Vlad took a few more moments of licking my abdomen and kissing around my groin before he could pull himself away, straightening up and smiling, and I could only stare at him in amazement.

 

My expression must have been something to see because he smirked and said, “Good?”

 

I managed to nod. “I’m wrecked, you wrecked me” I accused.

 

Vlad smiled and leant over me briefly and kissed my shoulder, gripping my hips one last time. “You’ll want a shower. You can use the one in the en-suite, I’ll go to one of the guest bathrooms. Are you hungry?”

 

“I don’t know. I can’t feel anything from the neck down,” I told him.

 

He chuckled. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. He stood and I made an attempt to sit up, failing as pain twitched through my abs like I’d just done a thousand crunches. They’d had a hard day. Vlad held out his hands and pulled me to my feet, where I stumbled against him and he had to catch me around my waist.

 

“Daniel, are you alright? Do you want me to come into the bathroom with you, or run you a bath instead?” he said, real concern evident in his voice.

 

“No, I’ll be okay,” I said, feeling my blood pressure even out and my protesting muscles take my weight again. “I just needed a moment.”

 

“Okay,” Vlad consented, kissing the top of my head, his arms slowly letting me go, ready to catch me again if I needed it. “Then I’ll see you in the kitchen.”

 

He left and I made my way to his en-suite bathroom, which was, of course, impeccably clean and tidy, classy as hell, with a few luxurious features that were exactly the kind of entitled opulence Vlad treated himself with. The shower wasn’t too complicated, luckily, and I didn’t collapse either, even while my brain helpfully replayed everything Vlad and I had done that afternoon as if I was in danger of forgetting.

 

When I felt clean again, I dried off and went to get my clothes from the bedroom. I had to give my now a little crusty underwear a miss, pulling my jeans on without them and stuffing them in my pocket. Then I went to find the kitchen.

 

Vlad’s mansion was a little gloomy as I walked through it, now that the light outside was fading and nobody had turned on any lights. I imagined Vlad walking around here in the evenings, not bothering to turn the lights on and off as he passed through the rooms, just walking through the dark of the rooms filled with glass lamps, portraits, velvet couches, and little statues. It would have been a huge job just to open and close all the curtains every day. I couldn’t imagine living here by myself.

 

I found the kitchen, which was massive of course, on the ground floor. Vlad had beaten me there, wearing a plush dark red dressing gown, like the ones Hugh Heffner wears, open over his bare chest and black sweatpants that nevertheless looked designer with little gold toggles on the drawstrings. His silver hair was a wet grey and soaking the silk of the robe down his back and shoulders.

 

“I thought I would make pasta,” he said as I came in.

 

“Sounds great,” I replied, taking a seat on one of the black leather and chrome stools that circled the breakfast bar.

 

Vlad turned back to the stove and cleared his throat. “You may need to call your parents,” he said without looking at me. “School finished hours ago.”

 

I didn’t have a watch but I dug my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was almost six o’clock. “Yikes, you’re right.” I hastily dialled home.

 

As it rang, Vlad said, “May I ask what you plan on telling them?” his expression shuttered with anxiety, but I didn’t get a chance to answer before the phone was picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, Mom, it’s me.” I kept my eyes on Vlad as I spoke, suddenly uncomfortably aware of his history with my mother, but he dropped his eyes and turned away to stir pots on the stove.

 

“Danny? Where are you? You should have been home hours ago. Are you with Sam and Tucker? You know, you really should let me know-”

 

“No, Mom, I’m with Vlad,” I said hesitantly. Vlad watched me over his shoulder.

 

“Vlad?”

 

“Yeah, you know he... came to my school today, to talk about education in Amity Park.”

 

“Right...” She didn’t sound convinced, like she was trying to remember if I had told her about this and she’d forgotten.

 

“And afterwards he, uh, I thought it would be fun to, like, see more of City Hall,” I pulled out of the air, shrugging at Vlad desperately.

 

“Danny, may I speak to Vlad, if he’s there?” It was obvious she didn’t believe me, but I wasn’t lying about being with Vlad, just the reason why, so I quickly passed the phone to him.

 

“Hello, Maddy,” he said, his stupid smooth voice picking up at the sound of her voice. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he fidgeted, apparently also aware of their awkward history.

 

“Yes, Danny is with me. We are just about to have dinner... No, he’s been very good,” Vlad sounded a little choked. “I thought it would be good for him to understand more about the politics that govern life in Amity Park,” he lied smoothly, shrugging and shaking his head at me. I rolled my eyes. Now I would have to fake an interest in politics.

 

“No, don’t-!” He jerked the phone away from his ear as I heard my dad’s booming voice burst from the headset, Vlad’s expression tightening, all pretence at charm dropping from his voice. “Hello, Jack... Well, you know I’ve been busy... I’m mayor of Amit- Yes, I am... Since the election last year... Ah, you’ll have to ask my secretary, I don’t have my calendar in front of me. Anyway, here’s Danny!”

 

Vlad thrust the phone at me with an expression that was half panic and half irritation. I smothered a laugh.

 

“Hello, Dad.”

 

“Danny! What are you doing with Vladdy?” he bellowed, and I caught the flinch as Vlad heard what my dad had called him. I bit my lip.

 

“Mom can explain, but I won’t be home for dinner.”

 

Years of experience had taught me how to get my Dad off the phone, so I was soon hanging up and going back to trying not to laugh at Vlad. My dad was the only thing I’d ever seen get under his skin that way.

 

“You know, you’re going to have to get on with my dad now,” I told him. He sighed heavily, draining water out the pan over the sink. “It wouldn’t kill you to come to dinner once a month.”

 

He put the pan down and braced himself on the counter in front of me. I could smell pasta and a rich sauce, but as Vlad came closer I could smell him, the wet, half-chemical, half-spice smell of male toiletries. I suddenly imagined him in the shower, wet and naked, arms over his head as he rinsed his hair.

 

“Alright, Danny, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll come to dinner, and be your father’s best friend, if you promise never to leave my side the entire time I’m there, and not to let your father hug me ever again,” he said.

 

The corner of my mouth pulled up as I imagined how I would go back on our deal and the look on Vlad’s face. “Deal,” I said sweetly.

 

“You’re lying, I can see it on your face. You’re a terrible liar, Danny,” he said, starting to dish up.

 

“Fine, but you’ll do it anyway, won’t you? To keep me happy? I can’t be with someone who hates my dad,” I complained.

 

Vlad heaved a sigh that was halfway to a growl. “Not once a month. Three times a year,” he negotiated.

 

I crossed my arms. “Four times a year, including his birthday party,” I demanded.

 

Vlad actually gasped, horrified. “No, anything but that! Danny, that’s cruel!” I shrugged, and Vlad narrowed his eyes. “Alright, but in exchange, you will come to my office after school one evening every week and we will have dinner together. You can tell your parents I’m helping you with your homework. I also want one weekend a month, _at least_ , when you will sleep here with me.”

 

Something must have shown on my face because his expression softened and he added, “You can have your own room. I won’t pressure you for anything you don’t want to give me.”

 

I swallowed and nodded. “Okay, deal. But you do actually have to help me with my homework. My grades suck.”

 

Vlad nodded and straightened up. “I look forward to it,” he said smugly, his smooth charm back in place. He set a plate of pasta with some kind of vegetable sauce in front of me and we began to eat. It was delicious, of course.

 

“Vlad...” I began, a little unsure. “I’m going to have to tell Sam and Tucker about us.”

 

He tensed. “That’s your decision,” he said stiffly.

 

“I mean, I’ll only tell them that we’re... together. I’ll tell them that you’ve changed, and after I came here, we just talked. I don’t want to hide it from them.”

 

Vlad relaxed and briefly took my hand. “You have a good heart, Danny, and are much braver than I am.”

 

“Thanks but, I know you could... go to jail, if people found out,” I said wincing.

 

Vlad made a dismissive face. “I would never go to prison, firstly because I can phase through walls and turn invisible, of course, and secondly because I am incredibly well off. I can simply pay a law firm to tie the case in knots while I holiday in Bermuda. I would however lose my job, my reputation and standing here. I would have to leave Amity Park, and primarily, I would be separated from you. That is the part that scares me,” he said sincerely, and I was touched. Until he added, “That and losing the Packers.”

 

I rolled my eyes again, but he smiled teasingly at me and I was somewhat appeased.

 

“If you trust your friends, I have to trust you,” he said.

 

“I do trust them. They might not like you, but they won’t tell anyone if I ask them not to. But they might stake out your house with some Fenton tech so you might want to keep an eye out for the next couple of weeks,” I warned him. I could totally see Sam and Tucker hiding in Vlad’s bushes with a ray gun and a thermos.

 

“Ah. I will be on my best behaviour,” Vlad said, smiling.

 

We finished eating in companionable silence and Vlad put the dishes in the sink. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, “So, what do you want to do now? I have a personal cinema installed in the-”

 

“Actually, I think I should probably go home...” I had to say, no matter how reluctantly.

 

His hand dropped from my shoulder. “Oh. Of course.”

 

“I have a curfew.”

 

“Yes, I understand.”

 

“And homework.”

 

“Well, you can do that here. I can help you, as you said.”

 

“My books are at home,” I said wincing. “Besides, I should call Sam and Tucker. They might be worried since they know you were at the school and they haven’t heard from me since lunch.”

 

“Yes, naturally. I’ll get dressed then, and drive you home,” Vlad said forcing a smile. “I’ll just be a minute.”

 

I hovered awkwardly in the hall while I waited for Vlad to come back down. I checked myself out in the gilt-frame mirror. My hair was mostly dry, and I couldn’t see anything that would immediately betray to my parents what Vlad and I had been doing that afternoon, the thought of which had me blushing. Would I even be able to look them in the face, now that Vlad’s tongue had been...? And I had begged him for it?

 

I adjusted my jeans a little and forced my thoughts onto other things.

 

Vlad trotted down the stairs looking crisp, suit and ponytail back in place. I looked him over, and couldn’t find anything that gave him away either. I guessed that was just the way it was. As he came closer, he held a small piece of paper out for me, looking awkward.

 

“This is my personal phone number. I don’t know if you have it already. There’s also the direct line to my office phone, but I’ll tell my secretary tomorrow to forward any calls from the Fenton family,” he said, giving me a small nervous smile.

 

I took the paper and folded it into my pocket. “Great, I’ll make sure my dad gets these,” I said casually. Vlad looked stricken and I laughed. “Just kidding. I’ll keep them to myself, thanks. I can... give you mine?” I offered, suddenly nervous myself.

 

Vlad smiled in relief and pushed a plain white pad and pen towards me, presumably it was there to take messages from the phone or from visitors at the door. I scribbled my phone number and then added “- Danny”. When I looked up, Vlad was watching me, a soppy look on his face. “What?”

 

Vlad stepped close to me, his hand coming up to rest against my jaw. “I won’t be able to kiss you goodbye in the car,” he whispered.

 

“Oh...” I breathed, suddenly mesmerised by his blue eyes staring at me from so close.

 

He tilted his face towards mine and I let my eyes fall closed, his lips brushing mine in one of his so-soft kisses, the ones that were gentle and barely-there. I pushed against him suddenly and he caught me, his arms going around my waist as he pulled me up and closer to him. It only lasted a moment, but I was glad I had kissed him back, ended our time in this enchanted castle with him knowing that I wanted him too, that it was all real.

 

As he predicted, when he dropped me off at my house, he couldn’t kiss me goodbye, not when anyone could have looked into the car from the street. Instead he gripped my hand between the seats as he told me he looked forward to seeing me again.

 

That night, after I spent over an hour in a three-way call with Sam and Tucker, who reacted exactly as I had predicted they would by thinking Vlad had brainwashed me somehow, and after spending a unproductive hour trying to do homework, I eventually lay on my bed in my pyjamas, my teeth brushed, a piece of paper and my phone in my hand, chewing my lip.

 

I didn’t want to come across as clingy, maybe I should just wait a few days to contact him... But I couldn’t get out of my head how he had looked at me which such loneliness and need, and devotion. Vlad was alone, in that dark, silent mansion that had creeped me out. There was also the part of me that needed reassurance, wanting to check that he hadn’t been faking, that he would reply kindly.

 

Eventually I typed out ‘ _Goodnight Vlad’_ and sent it before I could stop myself. Then I had to send ‘ _This is Danny_ _btw’_ and then ‘ _btw means by the way’_.

 

It was less than a minute before I got a reply, my phone lighting up in the dark, my heart pounding unreasonably. The words on the screen read: _Goodnight, Danny. Sweet dreams :)_

 

Vlad Masters had sent me a smiley face.

 

I gripped the phone to my chest so hard I thought I might break it, pressing my stupid grin into my pillow.   


 


End file.
